Countdown to Damilclese
by Dan Rush
Summary: Astro Boy and Huey Freeman from Boondocks must prevent the possible use of an atomic weapon developed by the Japanese Imperial Navy at the end of World War II. This is based on actual evidence to the fact that Japan did test a working atomic device in what is now North Korea.


**Countdown to Damocles**

An Astro Boy / Boondocks cross fiction

By Dan Rush

Astro Boy 2003 © Sony Pictures/Tezuka Productions LTD. Boondocks © Aaron McGruder 2005. All rights respected. For non-profit fandom, no monies desired nor expected. Racial words and swearing used are not the thoughts nor ideas of the author but used in keeping with series characters.

Note: Fan Fiction written in cartoon script format. Multiple episodes.

Scene opening: It is August 12, 1945 early dawn on the East coast of Korea near Konan (what is now Hammung North Korea) Three officers of the Imperial Japanese Navy and two civilian scientists stand in a sandbag and log constructed bunker looking out over the Sea of Japan. The lead officer is Admiral Uzawa Kanzaki. There is a Navy Captain who is a member of Japan's Kempi Tai (Secret Service Police) Captain Ichijiro Wakabayashi. The Admiral's loyal orderly, Captain Mutara Inohei, stands at his side.

Inohi: Sir...we are prepared. The self-guided boat has reached the test point.

Kanzaki: Very well. Proceed with the count.

Civilian: Ten….nine…..eight….seven…..six…...five…..four…..three….two…..one…...zero.

Scene: The bunker is seen from the outside and for a moment the screen goes completely white. The light fades to a bright yellow then fades further into shades of receding colors.

Kanzaki: Glorious….

Civilian: WE HAVE DONE IT!

Inohi: Yes….but is there time?

Scene: The men look at each other and scream BANZAI! in jubilation. As the camera goes inside the bunker and pans past the men and out into the Sea of Japan we see a classic nuclear mushroom cloud growing on the horizon.

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene opening: We hear a sort of Charlie Brown style piano opening being played as the front of the Freeman house comes into view. We then hear the doorbell chime playing. Inside the house, Riley Freeman walks up to open the front door. Standing at the door in his UPS uniform is former rap singer "Thug-nifficent"

Thug: How's it goin there little man?!

Riley: Yo...Thug-nifficent! Dude, I bought you gold collection yesterday and it is of the track man!

Thug: Really? You like it? How about the new songs I cut for it?

Riley: Classic!

Grandad: Who's at the door?

Thug: Yo Pops!

Granddad: Riley, you want to stop bothering the man so he can do his work?

Thug: Hey...I wanna share some good news with you Pops. My IRS troubles are gone man, erased. Don't owe them another cent.

Granddad: You're pulling my leg.

Thug: No way man. I hired this financial planner my man...a real shark. She handles all my finances, helped me release my gold music collection and bam...troubles gone.

Granddad: That's fantastic. Maybe I should I hire her too.

Riley: Sweet! So that means you're gettin back into music right?

Thug: No way little man, that boat has long since sunk. The money I'm making now is gonna help me through college. I'm gonna study to be an engineering inspector...four year degree program, six year apprenticeship. I've learned my lesson.

Granddad: Good. About time we got to see the positive side of you for a change.

Thug: Oh yeah….the reason I came by. This is for Huey, it's a registered package from Japan he has to sign for.

Granddad: HUEY! GET DOWN HERE BOY! THERE'S A PACKAGE FOR YOU FROM JAPAN!

Scene: Huey comes down to sign for the package.

Granddad: Hey...why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow? Have some good home cooking for once, on me? Bring your old crew too.

Thug: Pops, you are one in a million man. You bet we'll come over. Gotta run!

Scene: Granddad closes the door. Huey is standing off to the side reading a letter from the package.

Huey: Grand dad? I think you should read this.

Scene: Huey hands Grand Dad the letter.

Granddad: Dear mister Freeman….Ministry of Science…...You have been selected…..four year apprenticeship….Oh my Lord….

Riley: Ok….what did he do this time? Huey, I told you to watch what you say on the internet.

Granddad: No…..Huey's been accepted to a four year apprenticeship at the Ministry of Science in…..Japan.

(Show break)

(end Break)

Scene: The scene opens in Huey and Riley's room. Huet is sitting on his bed as Granddad walks in.

Granddad: What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be celebrating. You always talk about wanting to see Japan and you're getting all of your expenses taken care of but here you are….pouting.

Huey: I'm not going.

Granddad: You're not what?

Huey: I'm not going Grand dad.

Granddad: What? Boy is there a screw loose in your head? You better tell me this is a joke.

Huey: No it's not. I just don't want to go.

Granddad: But this is your shot Huey, this is your dream...you've always wanted to go to Japan and a four year paid internship at a science academy?

Huey: I just don't want to leave…

Granddad: Damn it boy! Are you thinking your old Granddad is going to kick the bucket tomorrow? Stop talking stupid! The good Lord's kept me around this long for one reason, to make sure you two don't end up like so many other people's children. Huey...I had a hard life...the great depression, World War II, the civil rights struggle, I busted my butt and broke my fingers to have what I got and you know what? Your grandmother and me, God rest her soul, strove to make damn sure that our children did better than we started out. Your mother and father had everything going for them and they died too soon and now here you are on the cusp of your whole life and you're about to chuck it out the window?...Damn it Huey if I don't whip your butt into some sense with my belt!

Huey: But what about Riley Grand dad?

Granddad: He's a late bloomer, always has been but don't you worry about him son...I know he's rough now but I see he'll do good down the road...Huey….don't do this, don't throw away a good future on my account damn it. I've lived this long, go….go before I beat your ass.

Scene: Huey starts to cry and hugs Granddad.

Huey: Now damn it boy! Stop with the crazy water works or I'll beat you for that too!

(Scene change)

Scene: Huey is getting packed in the bedroom while Riley is playing a video game.

Riley: Hey Huey….man you are lucky...hey, think you can get me pictures of those high class Japanese whores? You know, those Geisha bitches in the silk gowns with the radical hair….

Scene: Huey decks Riley in the mouth. Knocking him off the bed.

Huey: You call geisha whores and bitches again and I'll make both your eyes black! Huey slams Riley into the wall. Riley...you better grow the hell up while I'm gone! If I find out anything happened to Granddad because you got stupid? I will come home and kick your sorry gangster loving ass all over the damn town! You act like an idiot, you put our people to shame and you encourage the man with your monkey ass bull shit! Grow up!

Scene: Huey pushes himself off Riley and goes back to packing.

Riley: Gay ass niggah

Scene: Riley stomps out kicking a chair.

(Scene change)

Scene: Huey is getting ready to go out the door with Granddad when he stops in front of Riley.

Huey: Don't think I hate you Riley...I'm not a jerk to be mean. Between you, me and Graddad….that's all we got in this world. I'm not coming home to bury my brother so please...take care of yourself and Granddad.

Riley: Oh damn….

Scene: Riley hugs Huey.

Riley: Ok…..too long a hug now we've advanced to super gay.

Scene: Huey laughs, hits Riley on the shoulder and walks out to Granddad's car.

(Show break)

(end break)

Opening scene: A 747 lands in Tokyo. We see Huey in his seat reading a book on Japanese and looking out the window while he thinks of what he will say to the greeter. We then see him walk through customs and out into the reception area where he sees a boy holding a name sign.

Note: This Astro is the one from the Pluto manga series. When he first meets Huey he goes by his Japanese name "Tetsu"

Huey walks up to Astro and bows…

Huey: Watashi wa hijō ni kagaku no minsitry ni eraba reta koto o kōei ni omotte imasu. Watashi wa fukaku anata ni kansha. Watashinonamaeha hyūi furīmandesu. (I am greatly honored to have been chosen by the ministry of science. I thank you deeply. My name is Huey Freeman.)

Scene: Astro smiles.

Astro: Your Japanese is fantastic. I am Tetsu, it's great to finally meet you Huey!

Huey: And your English is perfect.

Astro: Hope I didn't shock you. I've been learning English since I was small. Let's get your bags.

Huey: I thought Doctor O'Shay would be here.

Astro: He's always very busy. You'll meet him at the ministry tomorrow. We have a room all set for you at our house until we set up your own place.

Huey: I just have to say I was rather shocked when I read the letter.

Astro: Trust me, the apprenticeship program we have is a very rigid points based system. We only take in five people from around the world every year; you beat the closest candidate by two points.

Scene: The boys go through baggage claim and out to the parking lot.

Astro: Here's the car. I hope you can wait a little bit before we stop to eat, the traffic through Tokyo in the afternoon is chaos so its better we go through fast to Metro City.

Huey: I'm dying to try some original soba.

Astro: I know just the right place for it too.

Scene: Astro drives the car onto the national highway when Huey realizes…

Huey: Wait a minute? How old are you?

Astro: Twelve

Huey: And….you're driving a car.

Astro: Actually I'm not. This is one of the ministry prototype cars for the city constabulary, you know...the police? It's driving itself by GPS and from the Headquarters office downtown. The Doctor just trusts me to go along for the ride. I think you'll enjoy your time here Huey, I saw your file and you are way super gifted.

Scene: They drive into Metro City and enter downtown.

Huey: It's certainly a different Japan than I was thinking.

Astro" Culture shock hits everybody...we're not anything like the anime you might see back in the states. The one thing we Japanese are very good at is incorporation of ideas and cultures into our own society.

Scene: The car passes by a street...inside Astro is looking out his window.

Astro: Ugh…

Scene: Astro stops the car and parks it.

Astro: Uh? Could you wait here for a minute or two? I gotta see a friend real quick before he leaves. I promise I'll get you to that soba hut.

Huey: No problem. Go ahead.

Note: The Atlas for this show is caucasian skinned not red. He has fire red hair and freckles on his cheeks. He's just a little shorter than Astro.

Scene: We see Astro get out and run around a corner.

Scene: We see Atlas hovering in the air with two spray cans in his hands. He's humming to himself as he tags a building. Suddenly the camera pans and we see Astro coming up quick in flight, he runs into Atlas and sends him flying into a bunch of garbage cans, boxes and bags of shredded paper….which explodes and goes flying everywhere.

Atlas: What the hell?! ARGH! JERK!

Astro: Here you go again! I just weaseled you out of getting arrested and you're doing it again!

Atlas: How else are these morons gonna get the message!

Astro: Huh?! You took their trucks apart!

Atlas: I didn't steal any parts….the stupid flesh bags wanna stay stupid then they can do their deliveries on foot!

Astro: You're not helping us by being a jerk!

Atlas: You're not helping us by being a little leashed bitch!

Astro: idiot!

Atlas: Creep!

Astro: Terrorist!

Atlas: PROSTITUTE!

Astro: THAT DID IT!

Scene: The two robots start pounding on each other, not seeing Huey has come to see what's going on and why there's so much screaming.

Huey: HEY!

Scene: Astro and Atlas stop fighting to suddenly find out they're hovering in the air with Huey giving them a blank look.

(Show Break)

(Show Start)

Scene: Astro looks at Huey then growls at Atlas and they both land back on the ground.

Astro: Sigh…..Huey? This is Atlas. Atlas? Huey Freeman.

Atlas: This is him? You're Huey Freeman?

Huey: Uh…..I think.

Scene: Atlas shakes Huey's hand.

Atlas: This….is awesome! You are so cool, I love how you "stick it" right in the man's face!

Scene: Atlas wraps an arm around Huey.

Atlas: You agree with me right? If you work for someone and you're a real good worker? Shouldn't your employer want to keep you healthy so you can work your full potential?

Huey: If you're busting your butt all day and producing results? Yeah the employer should do what they can to keep you.

Atlas: See! (Atlas turns to Astro) I like this "fleshy"...Huey's got a good head on his shoulders even if he's not a robot.

Huey: Robot?

Astro: Thanks a lot Dip-a-stupid-saurus! I was going to tell him when we got to the ministry!

Atlas: Well sorry to burst your lie bubble there peaches….don't let him infect you Huey, Astro's an oppressors favorite table scrap sucker.

Huey: Well….seeing what you've done? I don't know how that's helping your cause.

Atlas: I spoke too soon….you infected him!

Astro: He shouldn't pick up your bad habits!

Atlas: I'll habit you in the face!

Astro: Bring it you dumb bastard!

Huey: HEY! Do you two mind? I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm not in a mood.

scene: Astro sighs….

Astro: Atlas? Please….please just put their trucks back together and be patient? I don't have much ass left to bail you out of jail.

Atlas: Only if I get to sit with Huey later on.

Astro: Ok...ok…..but after he gets some rest?

Atlas: Ok then...get out of my face before I get really angry.

scene: Astro follows after Huey. They get in the car and drive through downtown.

Huey: I can't believe it….are you really a robot?

Astro: Yeah...honest. And Tetsuwan is my Japanese name...my english name is Astro. I wasn't trying to deceive you, it wasn't the right time yet to tell you.

Huey: What else am I going to find out? So am I actually here for an apprenticeship?

Astro: Oh you are...just that there are talents you have that no other candidate has and right now we really need you. But let's wait till tomorrow when we have a meeting at the ministry...you'll find out more.

Scene: Astro and Huey in the soba shop

Huey: This is fantastic...slurp...you were right about this place...old fashioned and the food is excellent. So what's with it between you and Atlas? And...your're a robot and you're eating food?

Astro: Food's a weakness, I love it. As for Atlas?...he's…..my younger brother. Long difficult story but to be short? He really has it out on humans….to him? You're all a bunch of lying, double crossing, scheming, earth killing morons.

Huey: That's about the size of it.

Astro: Sigh….you should have seen him when we first met. We both come from the same blueprints but "grew up" under different conditions...he was much worse than where he is now but he's a big pain in my butt.

Huey: Little brothers often are.

Astro: Riley? I heard a little about him. But...that's why we're here, to hopefully keep them from jail…..or worse. You have some advantage though because unlike Atlas, Riley isn't "hard wired". I think he'll be just fine because of you Huey, you really are more gifted than you might think yourself.

Huey: Thanks for the compliment.

Scene: Huey and Astro arrive at the house of Doctor O'Shay. When they enter, they meet Norah who takes Huey's things and then the Pluto manga Uran (Zoran) walks into the living room. He hair is not braided and is long and straight flowing..

Zoran: Is this Huey? Welcome to Japan Huey!

Huey: Thanks.

Scene: A white tiger suddenly prances out of Zoran's room and past Huey.

Huey: Uh….?

Zoran: Oh don't worry about him. "Zoom Zoom's" a big pussy cat. Let me show you your room, I did it myself.

Scene: Zoran walks Huey to his room which looks like his room at home including a big Malcom X poster.

Huey: You know me well.

Astro: We want you to be as comfortable as possible since you're our guest. By the way Zoran? We ate already.

Zoran: Was that an insult?!

Astro: No! He was just hungry so we stopped for soba...sheesh...don't chew my head off.

Zoran: You never have it screwed on right to start with…...hmph…..

Scene: Zoran walks off as Astro looks upwards….

Astro: I love her….I lover her…..I love her...pain in my butt but I still love her.

Huey: You've got a dysfunctional family.

Astro: Ok so we robots are not perfect. Anyway, you get yourself settled in and we'll let you sleep so you can be ready in the morning. Oh yeah….take these pills, they'll counter the jet lag. You'll meet Doctor O'Shay at the ministry in the morning.

Scene: The next morning we see Astro walking with Huey through the ministry as Astro gives him a quick tour. They then walk into Doctor O'Shay's large office at the top of the building where the Doctor, Yuko, Reno and a gentleman in a business suit are waiting…

Doctor O'Shay: Huey….welcome to Japan and to the ministry of science. I hope Tetsu's taking good care of you?

Huey: He is...and I already know about him so you don't have to tell me he's Astro.

Astro: We ran into Atlas yesterday Doctor…..with the usual results.

Doctor O'Shay: That boy is a never ending issue. You two didn't dent the snot out of each other did you?

Astro: No...he's trying to recruit Huey so I was kind of an after thought.

Scene: Reno gets up and offers his hand.

Reno: Reno Takahashi...I'm Astro's "controller" if you will...sort of his "brother" and the local robotics engineer, computer programmer and mechanic. You'll apprentice under me also.

Huey: Nice to meet you.

Astro: And this is Yuko, Doctor O'Shay's secretary. And this gentleman is Mister Tanaka...he's the head of Japan's Secret Service...the Japanese version of Britain's MI-5.

Tanaka: Good to finally meet you Mister Freeman...I have heard so much about you.

Huey: Anything bad I should know about?

Tanaka: Not by your account...at least to my knowledge.

Scene: Everyone sits down.

Huey: So I guess because Mister Tanaka's here….there's more to this "science apprenticeship program" than I read in the letter you sent me.

Doctor O'Shay: On our end Huey, it was Astro who did the number crunching and pulled your name out of the hat; so to speak. Especially with the situation we face. Mister Tanaka?

Scene: Tanaka hands Huey a folder.

Tanaka: Please confirm that you know what this folder contains Huey-san?

Scene: Huey scans through the folder.

Huey: It's a report I did for a history class on World War II. I argued that the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki were justified.

Tanaka: A very interesting result coming from one whose own personal background might have brought about a different point of view. Your understanding of the whole matter for one your age is extraordinary. Your report was very thorough...so much so that your teacher was not very happy.

Huey: Of course she wasn't. She was hoping I'd be the one to bash America. The use of the bombs will always be disputed but you can't just throw away all the facts for your own political motivations. It's a history class not a propaganda factory to turn out mindless idiots for someone's political party.

Astro: There's one phrase in your report that was very interesting…"Though the Soviet military was able to capture those scientist responsible for the possible test of a Japanese atomic device; it was by no means a certainty that such information for a working weapon did not escape Korea, making the use of the atomic bombs in Japan even more justified." You don't know how right you were.

Tanaka: In your report Huey-san, you sighted that the Black Dragon Society, the Kokuryū-kai, was a major financier of both the Army and Navy atomic programs. You sighted a meeting between a mister David Snell and General MacArthur in Tokyo in 1946?

Huey: I asked the MacArthur museum in Virginia if they ever met and they provided a copy of the notes. The General had read Snell's article in the Atlanta Constitution that the Navy had tested a working atomic device and he worried that Kokuryū-kai was plotting to use it against the occupation. Three Kokuryū-kai industrialists were added to the class A war crimes list and executed in 1948.

Tanaka: Very exceptional I must say Huey-san. What I am about to disclose to you is very sensitive information. Your theories have been correct with very serious ramifications. I must caution you all that what we discuss here can not leave this room. Reno-san, if you would?

Scene: Reno stands up and walk towards a monitor.

Reno: 1975, an earthquake shakes Sado Island which is off Japan's North east coast. News stations report it as a 4.5 magnitude quake, 20 miles north of Sado. A week later, a Japanese fisherman who was part of five man crew of a boat called "Mistress Yuki" walked into the Health clinic in Niigata complaining of an upset stomach, burning lips, nausea and severe skin rashes. He died two days later of acute radiation poisoning. Within a week, three more crewmen also died. The government wisely slapped a lock on the whole event.

Tanaka: Back then Huey-san, we did not possess the technology we have today to determine more accurately what had transpired. The medical reports on the men who died showed traces of Strontium 90, thorium and Uthenium J which are byproducts of a nuclear detonation.

Reno: which takes us to 2011 during the height of the terrible earthquake and tsunami off Sendai. AT the same time off the coast of Oshima Island we registered a 6.7 magnitude quake, ten miles off the coast at a depth of 700 feet….500 feet above the ocean floor. The ministry of science monitor's Oshima exclusively as part of our volcanic studies. We sent Astro out there to survey the water because obviously….you don't get earthquakes above the ocean floor.

Astro: It happened at 1:17am in the morning so I swept through the location then as an afterthought I walked over the coastline of Oshima and what do I find?...traces of Strontium 90, thorium and Uthenium J.

Huey: Someone tested a nuclear device.

Astro: Someone tested a big fat atomic device….try 50 kilotons.

Tanaka: Your theories about the technology getting out of Korea seem to be correct Huey-san and there are indications that the Kokuryū-kai are involved.

Huey: Then you should move in on them.

Tanaka: We can't do that at the moment and risk alerting those who may be involved. Our evidence so far points to a long range methodical plan of action which at the moment is unclear. To arrive at the end of the story my friend will involve us going back to the beginning.

Astro: That's why you're here Huey. You're mind's not cluttered with junk, you think logically, rationally and you're a bad ass. Just what we needed.

Huey: Ok…..so let me pull this out of my head and see what you all think….a bunch of narco-gangsters smuggle out the blueprints to Japan's first atomic weapon, they pass the knowledge down through three generations, perfect a city killing atomic bomb, detonate it in Tokyo, get the people to blame North Korea, World War III...does that wake up a few brain cells?

Scene: The room goes silent.

Huey: What? Did I say something wrong?

(Scene fade)

END OF EPISODE ONE

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 2

Scene opening: The atomic test has been successful but has come too late. In a cave above Konan Korea, Japanese soldiers frantically destroy equipment while down below on a dirt trail, Japanese soldiers are putting boxes into a beat up military staff car. Admiral Kanzaki stands with his orderly Mutara Inohei…

Kanzaki: We don't have time to argue. Get on the damn road before the Russian overwhelm us!

Inohei: SIr, I can't abandon you!

Kanzaki: Enough!

Scene: The Admiral shoves Inohei into the car and tells the driver to stop for nothing.

Innohei: Our time will come some other day. Get these documents to the South and in the hands of Korama, protect them with your life...now go!

Scene: The car speeds away from the Admiral and Inohei looks back to see a huge explosion up in the hills behind where the admiral is standing.

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene opening: We see the Ministry of Science at the start and hear Reno speaking before the scene shifts to him, Astro and Huey walking through the building and into Reno's apartment/lab.

Reno: You should be a novel writer. The shocked look of everybody's face was classic.

Huey: Just tossing out a plausible scenario. If you did all that work, would you really want to completely destroy it?

Astro: We're not talking about a modern zip drive here. The number of documents alone on such a project had to have filled an army truck. But the first thing we have to know is...were they successful in even testing a working device? The differences between the Manhattan Project and what we think the Imperial Navy did is like the size of elephant to the size of a mouse.

Huey: At least the mouse was better at keeping secrets than the elephant. If it wasn't for Klaus Fukes and the Rosenbergs, the Russians would have gotten the atom bomb at a much later date after the Korean War. The Russians may have captured the Japanese scientists? But knowing that generation of Japanese….they didn't tell them a damn thing useful; they would have died first.

Scene: The boys enter Reno's apartment.

Huey: Wow….looks like a bomb went off in here.

Astro: I told you he'd mention it! My thousand yen please Reno?

Reno: Oh shut up….my apartment's not always this bad.

Astro: Great self denial. And you wonder why I trust him poking around inside my circuits?

Reno: Enough...So they, the Doctor and Mister Tanaka, want us to start at the beginning. The Imperial Navy manages to build a device...it's not a weapon but a testable atomic device...and then they explode it somewhere we think here….which is now in North Korea. David Snell talks to a man known as Tsetusuo Wakabayashi who gives him the whole story without any details and from that report we're supposed to figure out something that happened almost 75 years ago.

Scene: Reno has put up two large pictures hanging on a wall. One is a satellite view of modern North Korea and one is a map dated 1944 from then Japanese occupied Korea.

Huey: Well the Russians didn't want anyone snooping around. They shot down a U.S. B-29 near Wonsan that was on its way to Konan airfield with supplies on August 29th 1945 so they knew something big happened around there.

Astro: From what we know, there's actually two factories involved in making the device. One was in what's now Munchon, the "NZ plant" which is completely gone and a tunnel factory somewhere near what's now Kowan which US intelligence claims the Russians got.

Scene: Huey walks around, looks at the maps and walks around again…

Huey: They got nothing...they got a gift horse in the mouth. If the Japanese could move all their industry into the towns and villages to escape allied bombing, what's to say they didn't have two tunnels?

Reno: A dummy? Possible. But how about the test? By now there's no trace of it left.

Huey: That's what we might be led to think. It could be staring us right in the face and unless you're willing to accept what you're looking at, you would probably write it off. The only place, the "inlet" that David Snell wrote of in his newspaper article is here….Wonsan Inlet. Bring up a Google Map of North Korea.

Scene: Reno walks to his computer and brings up Google Map of North Korea and Wonsan.

Reno: I don't suppose they would have cared about killing anyone.

Huey: The device was a low yield, Snell describes a fireball about a thousand yards across but that's a visual distortion. The actual device might have been a low yield, something like a small tactical nuke. The smallest weapon anyone has is a Russian "Poncus" and that's 1 kiloton.

Scene: Huey looks over the map…

Huey: Right there….Sodo Island.

Astro: That was pretty arbitrary.

Huey: You don't see it? The buildings on there have no roofs, hardly any vegetation on the island, All the other islands are populated but this one's been avoided like the plague and you know Asian culture Astro, superstition runs rampant even in a Communist state and I bet if we dove the water around there? We'd find the wrecks of target ships, junks, fishing boats...exactly what Snell described. And what's 20 miles from Sodo? Munchan North Korea which in 1945 was Konan and that's where the Navy Officer and Scientists observed the test shot.

Reno: So let's say you're right about Sodo Island being "ground zero". Where's this so called 'second tunnel" of yours?

Huey: That's going to take some time to figure out. Of course…..the only way we'll know if Sodo was the right spot would be to get samples from the ground.

Reno: Oh sure….we'll just walk into North Korea and ask Mister Kim there for a favor..splendid plan.

Scene: Astro smirks evilly at Huey.

Reno: Oh no! No! Astro, don't you even open your mouth!

Astro: How else are we gonna know Reno?

Reno: You're thinking of going into North Korea, the most heavily armed and dangerous police state in existence just to get a bottle of dirt?

Astro: Ummm…..I'm heavily armed and dangerous?

Reno: And off your fricken plugs! You want to provoke an international incident?

Astro: Do you want a nuke to go off in downtown Tokyo? It's easy...me, Atlas and Huey will go in, get the samples and get out before the North Koreans know anything….trust me.

Reno: Now you're talking about getting Atlas involved….where's my damn ADD pills? I need an overdose.

Astro: He's always melodramatic.

(Scene end)

(Scene opening)

Scene: Astro and Huey go to see Atlas at his hideout at an old Nissan car plant in Metro City's industrial district.

Atlas: You want to go…..into North Korea….You are fricken stupid.

Astro: Gee….everybody's saying the same thing. No confidence at all here.

Atlas: Oh I'm confident….confident you're a human kissing, dog bone begging, stupid moron. Even I'm not that stupid. And why do you want to waste all this trouble?

Huey: But you think humans having nuclear bombs is stupid and yet you're willing letting them blow one up to start World War III…..talk about stupid.

Atlas: Hey! I said I liked you Huey….I didn't say I'd join you and dufus here in getting killed. Then again if I allowed Astro to fall into the hands of the North Koreans….we'd all be screwed.

Astro: I knew I could persuade you.

Atlas: I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart….get that through your thick titanium head.

Astro: I thought it was kevlar?

Atlas: Oh shut up? So how do we get to this island you guys talked about? Wonsan is probably the most heavily guarded port in all North Korea.

Astro: Well…...we use the ministry's stealth UAV sample plane, we do a HALO jump over Wonsan, you land in the water and search for sunken ships and boats while me and Huey get the samples and then we "wave-hop" out back to Japan….easy.

Huey: Till the easy plan goes out the window then we have to blow things up.

Atlas: Alright….I'll go….but only because I'm protecting Japanese technology and nothing else! I hate you Astro, got that?

Astro to Huey: He's just kidding...he needs a cuddle really bad. Can't live a day without me.

Scene: It's almost 10pm in Metro City at a private airport owned by the Ministry when Astro, Reno and Huey meet Atlas where the UAV is parked.

Huey: Pretty cool.

Reno: A cool 2.3 million yen went into building it. We modeled it after the Nazi stealth fighter of World War II because of the quality of the design. Unfortunately….there's only one seat for a ride-a-long so Astro and Atlas have to be "slung" on the wing racks.

Astro: No inflight movie? This sucks.

Atlas: Good….I don't have to sit near him.

Huey: If you two can't stop your bitching at each other, we'll all end up getting shot down. So how do I get out of the cockpit?

Reno: I'll stall the UAV long enough for Astro to pull you out. Now you guys can't stay there long, just go in, get the samples and leave. If you can find any ships or boats, at least try to get damage pictures and directional measurements so we can calculate the strength of the device. Huey? You go ahead and get in the seat and I'll buckle these two to the wings.

Scene: The stealth UAV starts up. Reno is in a control booth sitting in a mock-up designed to look like a cockpit.

Reno: Huey, you can hear me through the radio while the other two can tune in with their own electronics. You're going to come over Wonsan at 35,000 feet so Huey there's an oxygen bottle pack with you in the cockpit that you need to wear when I pop open the canopy and Astro pulls you out. You guys ready?

Astro: I have to go to the bathroom

Reno: Too bad.

Huey: I hope you plan on taking this serious Astro?

Atlas: Fat chance...we're screwed for sure.

Reno: Ok….here we go.

Scene: The UAV rolls onto the runway and takes off. We then see it cruising over the sea of Japan.

Scene: Huey is in the passenger compartment testing out what he calls "The black fist" which is his creation. An electrically charged shocker pulse glove.

Atlas: Hey Huey. We're on a closed loop so Astro can't hear.

Huey: What is it?

Atlas: A proposal. I'd like you to speak to some of my fellow robots.

Huey: Sorry….I'm not interested in being part of a revolution.

Atlas: You mean you're worried we robots will take over the world.

Huey: Well I'm not completely ignorant...I know about your "Put all the humans in cages" remark.

Atlas: That was a vicious slander put out by Fox News. "OUCH!...BITCH!"

Astro: Unlike most robots Huey? He can lie!

Huey: Please don't make me beat both your asses? In fact, I might just turn you both over to the North Koreans so I can cook some pop corn and watch the excitement. Now behave yourselves, do the mission and I won't have to introduce you two to the Black FIst of correction.

Astro: Yeah Atlas….stop trying to recruit him.

Atlas: I'll recruit you into the damn ground.

Astro: jerk!

Atlas: kiss ass!

Astro: Moron!

Atlas: Boot kisser!

Huey: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Reno: Radio silence! And Astro...for being a little too mouthy? The Doc is taking all your video games and the television out of your room!

Astro: But…..but Atlas started it!

Reno: But nothing! Now stop being a brat and get this done!

Huey: Should turn them both over to my Granddad and let him belt them into submission.

Scene: The UAV arrives over Wonsan North Korea.

Reno: Slowing the UAV down….Huey put that oxygen pack on and get ready. Astro? Don't rip Huey's face off in the fall?

Atlas: See you on the ground floor.

Scene: Atlas releases himself and drops out of sight. Astro releases himself, lights off his rocket boots, grabs Huey and they freefall towards Sodo Island.

Scene: We see Atlas light off his boots, hover above the water then slowly plop below the surface to start scanning around Sodo.

Scene: We see Huey and Astro touch down on Sodo Island and begin to collect bottles full of dirt.

Scene: Atlas is cruising over the bottom of the ocean around Sodo when he comes into contact with a smashed and sunken ship...the Kushi Maru. The ship is bent in a half moon like a soda can crushed by a foot. Atlas begins to get photos of the wreck.

Atlas: Found a juicy target down here...how's it going on the Island?

Astro: Almost done….

Scene: Suddenly the sound of clicking rifle bolts fills the air behind Astro…

Astro: Oh…..that was predictable…

Scene: Astro turns to see two North Korean soldiers pointing AK-47's at him.

(Scene ending)

(Scene Opening)

Scene: Astro has his hands up as the North Korean soldiers scream at him…

Astro: Hehehe….hi…..I was lost and looking for a Dikuma Store….you guys don't happen to know where I could find a Dikuma's around here do you?

Scene: Suddenly Huey pops up and beats the two guards from behind with the Black Fist.

Huey: What the hell are you doing? I thought you were a super powerful robot?

Astro: Giving you a chance for employment?

Huey: Argh….let's get out of here already!

Scene: Suddenly a naval shell explodes nearby and both Huey and Astro dive for the dirt.

Huey: Like I said...the plan goes right out the window!

Scene: Just then...the only patrol boat shooting at them cracks in two. Atlas saves the crew, drops them on the beach and hog ties them with their own clothes…

Astro: You were a little late.

Atlas: I was reading a Playboy….shut up and fly!

Scene: We see the three of them streaking across the sea of Japan with a pair of North Korean MIGs on their tails.

Huey: Don't tell me this isn't an international incident Astro!

Atlas: Oh no….it's a gesture of political diplomacy and I've got the state dinner!

Scene: Atlas flies back, rips the engines out of the MIG's, saves the pilots and drops them in a raft.

Atlas: Now hang on tight….

Scene: Atlas grabs a rope, spins the raft around and hammer throws it over the horizon.

Scene: Astro and Huey are back at the ministry in Reno's office but Atlas sits in an open window because he trusts no one and wants a quick escape route. Reno comes it with a hand full of papers.

Reno: There you go….read that.

Huey: Strontium 90, thorium and Uthenium J…..and traces of Trinitite. They did it.

Atlas: What about the ship?

Reno: The radius of the bend confirms it got slammed by a force consistent with an above ground nuclear detonation approaching 12 kilotons. The blast radius? About a half a mile. Looks like you were right Huey.

Astro: Which proves they, being the Imperial Navy, were able to test a working atomic device from a program that puts the Manhattan project to shame. Which also proves if they could pull it off on the cheap? Then anyone could have done it…

Huey: And a program that cheap and simple...wouldn't have tons of information to smuggle out.

Atlas: Which means a few crazy humans now have their own nuclear bomb factory….I told you….I told you humans are untrustworthy, backstabbing, crazy morons in need of cages!

Astro: Hey! Human right here Atlas! (Astro points to Huey)

Atlas: Point taken. So now we have a bunch of maniacs running around with loose nuclear technology...but of course Astro here will defend them to the very end right up to them turning Tokyo into a rack of spare ribs.

Huey: So the next course of action is to find out who and if they were able to smuggle the documents out of Korea and just who was behind the whole Navy project back in Japan. We think it's the Black Dragons but I think they were just the money pit and not the real power broker. This was a long range plan with a precise time schedule.

Reno: This isn't the National Railroad Huey.

Huey: The Japanese military ran the Pacific War on train-like schedules, what makes blowing a city into oblivion at a time of opportunity any less? The first thing we have to do is re-visit who was in Konan working on the device project.

Scene: We see Astro, Huey, Reno and Atlas using a wall to put up pictures, notes and string connecting various people.

Huey: Well there it is...this is as much information as we have so far on the people involved with the Naval project.

Astro: Admiral Uzawa Kanzaki. Captured by the Russians, shot trying to escape. Captain Ichijiro Wakabayashi. Captured by the Russians in 1945, escaped to Seoul in 1946, interrogated by US Intelligence, interviewed by David Snell, returns to Japan in 1947, doesn't say another word and dies in 1966. This guy died in prison, this guy died in prison, dead, dead, dead and dead.

Scene: Astro stands with his arms folded in a pout. Then Atlas slides off the window sill and walks up to the wall.

Atlas: And this guy?

Scene: Everyone looks at the old group picture photo.

Reno: Don't know who he is.

Huey: His collar devices look like captain's bars.

Scene: Reno grabs the photo and runs it through a scanner.

Reno: There's a photo database at the government records ministry in Tokyo. It'll match any photo to another photo in the archive and if there's a match it'll bring up a file biography.

Scene: Reno sends the picture and waits for a return. It comes back with several picture files attached.

Reno: Captain Mutara Inohei. Born in 1910, entered Etajima Military Academy in 1928. Staff officer to Admiral Uzawa Kanzaki in 1928, Combined Fleet Expeditionary Forces Korea. Reported Missing in Action 1945...status changed to killed in Action in 1958.

Atlas: Dead end.

Astro: Can you print out the photos of this guy?

Reno: Yeah…

Huey: What are you thinking?

Astro: I'm thinking Captain Wakabayashi was a stinking liar. He wasn't telling the whole truth.

Atlas: And you're basing that on what?

Astro: Oh come on Atlas, and you tell me you know humans better than me? If some guy who served in Hitler's SS said he was a squeaky clean dude at 92 years old would you believe him?

Atlas: No...anyone in the SS was always in the SS. Just like anyone in the Kempi-tai?

Huey: Was always Kempi-tai. You're thinking Inohei escaped.

Astro: Right. Loyal soldier for the cause.

Scene: Astro grabs the printed photos and looks through them.

Astro: Why look at this! A nice little dinner party. And just who's in the photo?

Reno: The Admiral, the Captain…..Wakabayashi…..

Astro: And a whole bunch of evening happy coat wearing old dudes.

Scene: Reno takes the photo and re-scans it.

Reno: Give me a few minutes and I might have something on these other guys.

Scene: Huey takes the photo off the scanner, places it on a table and looks at it.

Atlas: You see something?

Huey: Not yet. I'm looking for details….rings, tattoos, symbols…

Scene: Both Atlas and Huey pour over the picture.

Atlas: Any idea where this was taken?

Huey: Difficult to say….could have been Korea in a Japanese style building or house.

Scene: Atlas points suddenly…

Atlas: Wait a second…

Scene: Atlas catches something with his eyes, walks over to Reno's computer and plugs in with a USB cable.

Reno: What the hell?

Atlas: Hold your shorts?...look at this. A tattoo coming off the old guy to the left center behind the Captain just out of the left sleeve of his happy coat.

Scene: The boys gather around the computer and look at the enhanced image of the tattoo…

Huey: Isolate that Reno and do a search.

Scene: Reno does the search and brings it up.

Reno: The Shinpi-tekina?...oh…..fluck me.

Huey: I would guess that's a bad "Oh fluck?"

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: The boys come out of Reno's apartment.

Reno: This dude was a member of the Shinpei-tekina? Now there's a bad group of ruthless devotees to the cause. The Black Dragons disowned them in the 1930's because they were far too radical to control.

Atlas: And the tattoo?

Reno: A group within the Shinpei-Tekina made up of high level politicians, finance ministers, industrialists, high ranking military officers and illuminati cultists….so goes the rumor.

Huey: And I thought I could come up with a better script for a CIA conspiracy movie.

Reno: Who's to say the OSS or the CIA don't have a hand with these guys? After all they used old nazis to fight the Cold War didn't they? And the Shinpei-tekina were...or are….hard core anti-communists….another rumor.

Astro: So….they smuggle our captain out of Korea with the documents they need to build the bomb, they explode two more test devices to boost the output and they have this long range plan to do something with it.

Reno: Well I have some information on the old guy with the tattoo. At the time of the photo he was about 52 or 53 years old. Saito Ushikawa, metals industrialist who owned three steel factories, a shipyard in Osaka and holdings in…..wait for it…...Wonsan Korea. He was one of the men caught up in MacArthur's sweep of class A war criminals in 1946 but he got acquitted on a "technicality"...no….he got acquitted because he hated communists. Lost his fortunes but made them back again why? The Korean War in 1950, making armaments for the "United Nations" war effort.

Atlas: And nuclear bombs on the side for pocket change…..how sweet of him.

Scene: Astro stops everybody.

Astro: Atlas? Do you mind? You walking around here is going to cause a panic.

Atlas: I can go where I want.

Astro: Uh….Doctor O'Shay doesn't like you.

Atlas: Screw old blimp nose!

Scene: Astro grabs Atlas up by his pants, chucks him into a closet and welds the door to the frame with a laser finger.

Astro: Now sit tight and behave yourself?

Atlas: I really hate you Astro!

Astro: You have to do something about your self denial.

Scene: Astro follows Reno to the Doctor's office.

Astro: Do you think the Doctor is going to like what we're going to tell him?

Reno: No...I don't even like what I'm going to tell him.

(fade out)

END OF EPISODE 2

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 3

Scene opening: Captain Mutara Inohei stands on the sail (superstructure) of an I-400 class Japanese fleet submarine as it pulls out in the dark from the East coast of Korea.

Submarine commander: It is good to have gotten you safely out Sir.

Inohei: Good for me...doom to our comrades. But at least the knowledge we have carefully guarded escapes with us. That is a greater blessing...is it not?

Submarine commander: Too late for our beloved land.

Inohei: Fear not….our time will come again.

Scene: Inohei turns about and goes below with the Commander following him. Before he vanishes below the access hatch we see the tattoo on his upper arm that is exposed when the sleeve pulls upwards.

Submarine Commander: All full ahead, make your depth 350.

Helmsman: Eye eye Sir, all full ahead, depth 350.

Scene: We see the sub underwater cruising into the distance of the dark ocean.

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene Opening: The ministry of Science, Doctor O'Shay's office.

Doctor O'Shay: You went into North Korea without telling me...well I guess we should be thankful that the North Koreans were too embarrassed to put up an argument. Sometimes I cringe giving you boys so much leeway, especially when you risk Huey?

Astro: Well he wasn't in any real danger Doctor, plus we wanted to get in and get out quick and if I had gone alone well….you wouldn't want to risk me getting captured would you?

Doctor O'Shay: So…..where's Atlas? Or did you think I wouldn't figure that out?

Astro: I uh….I put him in a broom closet.

Doctor O'Shay: Astro? Let him out and bring him here please?

Astro: But Doctor…

Doctor O'Shay: Astro?...no arguments.

Scene: Astro walks out.

Huey: If I might ask? What's up with those two?

Doctor O'Shay: It has to do with their different programming behaviors Huey….they clash all the time, it's very difficult to explain and even more difficult to deal with...just be patient with them. Now about this information you've all put together?

Reno: We believe a naval officer on the staff of admiral Kanzaki in Korea escaped with the information for the Navy's atomic weapons program and that Saito Ushikawa, the founder of Saito industries, was a benefactor and member of the "Shinpei-tekina" which is a radical offspring of the Black Dragon Society. Ushikawa escaped the 1948 Tokyo War Crimes trials because he was a central figure in General MacArthur's anti-Communist campaign against Mao Tse Tung and later Ushikawa provided weapons and material support to the United Nations during the Korean War.

Huey: The test of the soil samples on Sodo confirm that an atomic test did happen. Atlas found an old Japanese military transport ship bent in half like a taffy stick. We have a more powerful test which may have happened in 1975, a confirmed test of a 40 kiloton booster device in 2011….

Scene: Atlas enters the room.

Atlas: You shove me in a closet again like that and I'll kick your stupid face in!

Astro: I was trying to prevent a whole mess of trouble!

Atlas: You're a whole mess just by flapping your yap!

Doctor O'Shay: Boys!

Scene: Atlas and Astro cringe.

Atlas: Damn it blimp nose! What are you gonna do now?! There's a bunch of idiots….

Astro: You mean humans.

Atlas: sigh….there's a bunch of "idiots" running around with loose nuclear weapons...who should be seeing the inside of a jail cell about now if "some sentient forms" showed some guts!

Doctor O'Shay: Atlas? Sit down.

Scene: Atlas sits in a chair.

Doctor O'Shay: That is exactly what we are trying to do here? Now if you don't want to be a part of this, you can leave.

Atlas: "groan"...Somebody's gotta be ready to do what's really required but….I will "try" not to sink the raft.

Doctor O'Shay: Thank you...I must admit I'm thinking of turning all of this back into the hands of Mister Tanaka but for now we'll use the advantage "Youthful artisanship" offers.

Huey: I can't find that in the dictionary.

Reno: It means we're more able to fly under the radar...who would think a bunch of kids are looking to throw a couple of maniacs into the slammer?

Astro: I don't think we're dealing with just "a couple"

Huey: If we're dealing with something that's generational, passed down through time? The tentacles are going to be pretty big. If you think about it...an atomic device in the mid-1940's wasn't man portable, to get even 16 kilotons required a bomb the size of a truck. What I'm talking about is the progression of duel-use technology from the vacuum tube to the micro-chip. They've tested three devices already and the 3rd one had to be pretty small by now.

Atlas: You're saying….you're hinting the bomb might be a robot?

Huey: I didn't directly mean that but look at you two.

Doctor O'Shay: But still Huey….you have to have a very large factory process to produce the material for a working bomb core. The United States, China, North Korea, Iran, Israel.

Huey: Not if they used Lithium with the Thermal separation method as Doctor Nishina and Professor Arakatsu Bunsuku were working on when they studied under Neals Bore. The United States perfected that technique in 1950 when they came out with the SWAN device...a simple low yield back pack sized nuke. Who said you need a one megaton bomb to start a war?

Reno: So how do we find a "kitchen sink cooker" operation like that?

Huey: Easy….we start with the basic fact. Saito industries. As with the father, so goes the spirit. You still need special metals and containers to handle high yield nuclear materials, can't just pour plutonium into a glass beaker.

Reno: And how do you propose to get inside Saito?

Scene: Huey taps Astro's head.

Huey: Hey….do math.

Astro: Cut that out!

Atlas: He can't even tie his shoes.

Astro: Field trip.

Reno: A school field trip?

Astro: Yeah! We go in, class acts as a diversion and…...well….

Atlas: I'm the sacrificial lamb again huh?

Astro: Well you keep bragging you're the talented one, how about you man up and back up your mouth? Or do you wanna sit around and find out some jerks actually use a robot to deliver an atomic bomb?

Scene: Everyone looks at Doctor O'Shay

Doctor O'Shay: I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear all of you propose what is very illegal.

Atlas: It'll be illegal only if the people we're trying to stop find out. I know what to do.

Astro: It's in his programming.

Atlas: Better sleep with your eyes open pussy foot.

Astro: Just try it.

Huey: Do they have some sort of reset buttons we can just press?

Scene: We see the school bus with Miss Myoki's class on the highway towards Tokyo where Saito Industries is located. Atlas is sitting with Huey and Astro is sitting with Kenichi Kennedy while Alegio and Abercrombie sit behind them.

Kenichi: Nice of you to suggest we take a field trip Astro.

Abercrombie: Yeah. Sitting in that classroom all day for the last month was driving me nuts.

Astro: I thought it would be cool since I'm still wondering what I really want to do after I leave school. Excuse me guys.

Scene: Astro gets up and walks over to another seat where two girls are sitting.

Astro: Hi Mimi.

Mimi: Hey Astro.

Astro: Uh Mimi? Can you do like a super favor for something? You know your favorite wallet? Can you like lose it when we're walking around Saito?

Mimi: You want me to lose my wallet?

Astro: Not really lose it...just tuck it someplace where it's hard to find, I promise you'll get it back. I just need a diversion to draw people's attention. And play it up too, I mean cry, throw a fit...whatever.

Mimi: What do I get for that?

Astro: Dinner, a movie, a day with my sister's tiger?

Mimi: Ok….I'll do it.

Astro: Great….you're such an angel.

Scene: Huey looks at Atlas

Huey: So what's our plan in all this?

Atlas: You brought the Black Fist?

Huey: I'm not intending to get into a fight.

Atlas: That's not the purpose….when the time is right, I want you to lay it on me so I kinda look like I'm sick. Then just follow my lead.

Huey: You could program yourself to look sick?

Atlas: Has to come from outside...If I do it by program it'll look too fake. Just don't hit me with too many Juels from that thing or I'll be useless.

Scene: Miss Myoki walks up to Astro in his seat.

Miss Myoki: Astro? Who's the boy sitting with Huey?

Astro: Oh….that's my friend from the Norwegian Embassy….Linus. I asked him if he wanted to come with us since his home school teacher's out sick.

Scene: Atlas slaps his face.

Huey: Hello…..Linus.

Atlas: I'm gonna chuck him into a shredder.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: The class is walking through the main factory of Saito Industrials with a company guide.

Guide: And through this viewing window you can see our foundry section below. Now this is where we pour the molten mixtures which produce the alloys that are found in your cars, trains, ships and modern aircraft…

Scene: As they walk along...Astro is looking back for a signal from Atlas.

Guide: Now here is our research and development wing where we test and develop new compounds and metallic alloys.

Scene: Atlas gives Astro a wink and Astro taps Mimi on the shoulder.

Mimi: Uh?! Oh no! No…..no…...Hima? Did you see my Cute Cat wallet?

Hima: No…..I thought it was in your handbag?

Mimi: Miss Myoki? My wallet….I think it fell out of my handbag.

Miss Myoki: Are you sure?

Mimi: Yes! Oh no….that was a gift from my grandmother!

Guide: Now I'm sure if we backtrack young lady, we should find it. Let me call security to make an announcement for it.

Scene: The guide makes the call and the class starts to walk back with him when Atlas elbows Huey in the side. Huey has his coat draped over his arm and shocks Atlas in the side with the Black Fist. Atlas toples into a wall and starts to shiver…

Huey: Huh? Linus? Linus you ok?

Atlas: I no feel good at all…

Huey: Mister, where's a bathroom? I think he's gonna throw up.

Guide: Over there. You go in with him and when you two come back out just stand by the door and we'll pick you back up if you feel well enough to keep going with the tour.

Scene: Huey helps Atlas into the bathroom and locks the door.

Huey: You alright?

Atlas: That thing packs a punch.

Scene: Atlas jumps up, grabs a ventilation screen cover and hands it back to Huey.

Huey: Don't take too long.

Atlas: Just hope there's no wet bar in the room I'm going too.

Scene: We see Atlas crawl quickly through a vent shaft, knock out another screen and land in an empty office room. He quickly goes to the door, jams up the card reader lock then runs to the computer, plugs in a USB cable and starts "raping the hard drive" of files all while "dat dat datting" the theme to "Hawaii Five O"

Atlas: Just another minute more…

Scene: The computer screen flashing a warning….."HACKING INTRUSION ALERT"

Atlas: Enjoy trying to trace this hack….welcome to backdoor west bohemia dufus.

Scene: Atlas finishes, reels the USB cable back into his chest, climbs into the vent and pulls the screen closed. He then pops back into the bathroom where Huey's been waiting.

Atlas: Piece of cake.

Scene: The boys come back out of the bathroom just in time for the class to show up with the guide.

Astro: You ok now Linus?

Atlas: Oh sure….feel a lot better. Did you find the wallet?

Mimi: I'm glad I didn't lose it.

Scene: Another part of the factory complex. We are introduced to Saito's chief of security..Nider ( Gallery/Customer%5CKoosh% ) ...who has walked into the computer security room after being called concerning a hacking alert.

Nider: Where is it from?

Security man: We believe South Africa. Perhaps by way of Malaysia through Thailand, Vietnam and China.

Nider: Was there a penetration?

Security man: We are investigating that now SIr.

Scene: Nider grabs a phone.

Nider: Sir….we've had an attempt to hack the system from an outside source. We're in the process of investigating the extent of the probe now. I will keep you informed.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: Reno's apartment/lab; Astro comes through the door with a stack of pizzas.

Astro: Yo! Sustenance of the gods!

Scene: Ken, Alegio, Abercrombie, Huey and Reno flock around a table while Atlas stands by Reno's desk plugged into his computer like an external hard drive. He watches Astro pig out on a slice of pizza.

Atlas: I can't understand why you salivate over a worthless activity.

Astro: It's not just the food, it's the friends you eat with….oh I forget, that's kinda foreign to you.

Atlas: And while you fill your face, a bunch of crazies run around with nukes. And now you're putting more humans in danger? I thought this was a closed group?

Kenichi: The more brains the better. You really need to get out more Atlas.

Scene: Huey sits at the computer and takes a turn looking through files.

Huey: So far I don't see anything suspicious about Saito's operations. Did you see anything Reno?

Reno: They do a ton of work for the defense ministry. Quite possible some of the things they craft could be a duel use technology but I haven't seen any sort of exotic metals on any of their material listings. When you're done looking through a file Huey, do a delete so we can avoid repeat searches.

scene: Huey opens a file folder and clicks on an internal file…

Huey: password required.

Scene: The boys become frustrated as they try to crack the password, even Atlas can't break it.

Atlas: Damn…..they got some serious high level anti-tamper on this file.

Abercrombie: Lemme look.

Alegio: Oh like you know what you're doing Crombie.

Scene: Abercrombie types 1….2….3...4….5….4...3….2...1 and "bing"

Abercrombie: You were saying short wad?

Huey: How'd you figure it out?

Abercrombie: My dad has a short memory so what he does is he hides a password hint in the folder. I saw one of the files with an "eze" at the end of it? Well "eze" means 123454321.

Ken: Lucky guess

Abercrombie: How about I lucky guess you in the puss Ken?

Huey: Let's see why they were so concerned about blocking access to this.

Scene: Huey brings up multiple windows.

Huey: Says here that this is a "cap" for a ship propeller.

Astro: I've been under a lot of ships. Sure looks like the weirdest propeller cap I've ever seen.

Alegio: Maybe it's for a nuclear submarine?

Scene: Astro scans the blueprint image into his own memory.

Astro: Look up the list of materials for it Huey? According to the net, prop caps are normally made of alloy bronze or alloy stainless steel.

Huey: Well….it's not made of those. Says here in the lading bill that it's made by Sabuoshima Metalcrafts in Osaka.

And….there a notation…..K-201-Q-7...Vienna, Austria.

Atlas: Let's do something funny Huey? Go to Google and type in x-xxx-x-x Vienna, Austria.

Scene: Huey types it in and up comes the Google list.

Atlas: Top answer? The I.A.E.A.

Reno: The International Atomic Energy Monitoring Agency?

Atlas: That number? That's a registry license for any material involved in nuclear work that has to be monitored by the I.A.E.A. That's no prop cap. I don't know how long it might take us but I bet between me, Astro, Huey and Reno? We can find out what this crazy thing is used for.

Huey: Well we better find it soon. Hopefully the people at Saito bought your false hacking identification and they're not trying to figure more out.

Scene: Saito Industrials. We are now introduced to another player Tsukaki Buhio, Great Grandson of Saito Ushikawa  files/photos/n/nb14_ 

Scene: Tsukaki sits in his office in the evening when Nider walks in.

Tsukaki : What were the results of your investigation into the attempted hacking of our computer system?

Nider: We traced the hacking attempt to some where in Kyrgyzstan, the hacker attempted to use various servers through the far east. There's no evidence they were able to gain access to sensitive information.

Tsukaki : Is that so? Then can you explain why one of the office doors on the second floor was jammed? The card reader lock was said to be...corrupted.

Nider: I was unaware of that. No one had informed me.

Tsukaki : Let us take a walk.

Scene: Tsukaki and Nider arrive at the empty office and look around.

Tsukaki : One of the very few rooms we had not yet installed camera's and yet...it would seem unlikely anyone would have gotten in without being seen from the outside…

Scene: Tsukaki looks over at the air vent on the wall. He notices a small wax seal has been broken on one corner.

Tsukaki : What other rooms would this vent connect to?

Nider: There is a bathroom next door.

Tsukaki : Retrieve the surveillance camera footage from today...I think we have been infested with some large rats.

(fade out)

END OF EPISODE 3

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 4

Scene opening: It is now Captain Mutara Inohei walks up to Saito Ushikawa who stands looking down at his factory floor in Tokyo where workers are building various equipment to be shipped to the front in Korea.

Inohei: I was informed of your condition SIr...my deepest condolences.

Ushiwaka: It can't be helped. It is the way of things. But my son is more than prepared to carry on in my place. You visited the facility in Saitoma?

Inohei: Yes...a splendid choice for our continued progress I may say. When will the first separation devices be ready for use?

Ushiwaka: In about a month if fortune favors us. How sad that I will not live long enough to see our dreams reborn. Perhaps with good fortune we will both see the glorious future from Yasakuni no?

Inohei: Perhaps.

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene: The scene opens inside Reno's apartment where there's scattered pizza boxes and passed out boys crashed everywhere. Abercrombie's on a pool table, Astro's in a recliner, Reno's on his bed, Ken's on a couch. It's 4am and Huey gets up from a sleeping bag and walks over to the computer where Atlas is searching the web and chewing down a slice of pizza.

Huey: Eating human food? You traitor.

Atlas: Just wanted to see what the fuss was about. I don't like the italian blend though….too much spice.

Huey: Anything?

Atlas: Nothing. I've looked at 267 sites so far on nuclear work and equipment and this thing's totally foreign.

Huey: Maybe it's not tied to traditional processing. The Army and Navy were using thermal diffusion while everyone else uses centerfusal processing.

Atlas: But there's a difference. You don't get squat with thermal diffusion, it would take…..son of a….

Huey: Remember what I said about time lines and schedules?

Atlas: You're right. And because the equipment you need is much smaller….you can spread it out and hide it.

Scene: Just then...Alegio comes running in.

Alegio: Bingo! I found it!

Scene: Everyone wakes up as Alegio slaps the picture on a desk.

Alegio: That...is a Betatron diffuser, or what Doctor Nishima called….a Cautron gun. It's the casing that holds the focusing unit that fires photons under high heat into a Thorium target. From thorium you get uranium 239.

Astro: And over time...with enough of these things? You can get a baseball size core for one atomic bomb.

Huey: So Sabuoshima Metalcrafts in Osaka is making the casings which means they have to be replaced every so often because the process corrodes the metal. So they ship the casings to the next guy who adds the guts and then they ship it to whoever needs it.

Ken: So….refresh our memory (Ken points to Abercrombie and Alegio) we're chasing a bunch of guys who tested Japan's first nuclear weapon in Korea...and we "think" they plan to use it here in Japan? And they haven't done it yet why?

Scene: Everybody looks at each other puzzled.

Huey: Well...think about this….for the last 70 years, who's been protecting Japan which has allowed her to become so prosperous since the end of World War II?

Abercrombie: The Americans.

Huey: Right...now what's been happening over the past ten years because of the war on terrorism?

Atlas: The Americans have been scaling back in the Pacific.

Huey: And right now, isn't Japan suffering an aging population and a decreasing birth rate?

Astro: There's….some details of that I can't even speak about but yeah.

Huey: Think about it. If the trend continues for much longer, say…..another 30 years…..Japan would be incapable of defending herself, she couldn't field a military. What would happen if suddenly someone decided to take advantage of that and start pushing their luck...like North Korea or China or Russia? Let's say you have a few "incidents" and then "WHAM!" A big punch in the face?

Atlas: Japan would be forced to respond...in fact….under Article 9, Amendment 5…

Reno: Japan could employ every weapon she had to defend herself and deprive the aggressor of his offensive capability...including the militarization of robots….and the production and use of thermo-nulcear weapons. What's known as the Sword of Damocles doctrine. Overnight Japan would go from a pacifist/defensive nation to a potential nuclear superpower with teeth.

Atlas: And there wouldn't really be anyone left to guard the national conscience. The right wing militarists would rise again on the fears of the people to invasion; Talk about a freeking false flag Frankenstein monster.

Huey: And if you want a serious soup mix compilation? Not all the plotters could be Japanese. Other countries might act like belligerents just because there's an advantage to playing a bad guy. There could be secret dirty deals adding money to all the players.

Atlas: Yeah….and in the end who gets the big gigantic screw? Told you (Atlas looks around) "some humans" need to be in kennels so they don't blow up the world.

Huey: Well it's obvious we need to cover Sabuoshima Metalcrafts and see if we can't catch a shipment. Meanwhile, I think we should also cover the company president of Saito and see just who he hangs with.

Atlas: I'll take Sabuoshima.

Ken: We'll go with Atlas.

Atlas: I didn't say I needed any tag-a-longs.

Ken: Who said anything about tagging along? We have radios and you can't cover a whole factory and the streets at the same time. It's not like these guys will come out with a big sign on their truck saying…"creeps here with nuke stuff" on the sides.

Alegio: Yeah….and who's going to suspect a few kids playing baseball?

Atlas: Ok….but don't get in my way if things go crazy on us.

Astro: I'll take Tsukaki Buhio with Huey.

Reno: Just for better understanding you guys...the sizes of these Cautron guns is going to be much smaller than what they were seventy years ago so don't get hung up on looking for big wheel rigs to haul them around. You could put one of these things in the trunk of a car.

Scene: Back at Saito Industrials; Nider and Tsukaki Buhio review the surveillance camera footage from the previous work day…

Nider: I've interviewed the five employees Sir and none of them could even have the time to do anything judging by their entry and exit of the bathroom.

Tsukaki: Who were these two? This black boy and the one with red hair?

Nider: Just a tour group from a Metro City elementary school. The red haired boy got sick.

Tsukaki: Run their faces through your specialty software Nider? See what turns up.

Nider: On children?

Tsukaki: If my six year old can know her way around a cell phone Nider? A sixth grader could certainly hack a computer….do it. I want your results in three hours.

Scene: We see Huey perched on top of a nearby building overlooking Saito Industrials.

Huey: You have to admire people with grandeur...always easy to spot. This guy drives the classic evil genius black Bentley.

Astro: No…..that's not his car.

Scene: Astro lands on the roof and walks up to Huey.

Astro: He actually drives a Ford Mustang. And no go on the voice surveillance, looks like the whole administration floor's one big sound booth.

Scene: Astro pulls a wad of chewing gun from his mouth.

Astro: Dentine?

Huey: gross.

Astro: Actually it's not really gum...It's super adhesive...with a tracking chip. Reno should work for the James Bond films, he'd make a fortune in gadgets. There's already a wad stuck to the bumper.

Huey: So tell me? You and Atlas aren't far apart, why do you two fight?

Astro: He doesn't like humans and he thinks I'm a weak, sorry, knee bent pushover. We both came from abusive backgrounds, treated like garbage and we've both seen how humans have used robots then tossed them in the garbage like a used soda can….it's just that I don't see humans the way Atlas does, I had the one thing he's struggling to bring out of himself….the will to say "I forgive you." I forgave my father and you know what? It's a really wonderful thing to forgive….so liberating and pleasant rather than being vengeful and destructive.

Huey: Hey….looks like the Mustang's pulling out.

Astro: Hop on my back and sorry...there's no in flight music or duty free stuff. ANd please don't try to back surf me? Abercrombie's notorious for being foolish.

Scene: Astro and Huey take off.

Scene: Outside Sabuoshima Metalcrafts, Abercrombie is biking around the block, flying off wooden ramps he's built.

Abercrombie: Got a small box truck coming out of the West gate.

Scene: Atlas is in the air. He spots the box truck and x-ray's the back with his eyes…

Atlas: Clear. Ken, you seen anything on your side?

Scene: Ken and Alegio are tossing a baseball around.

Ken: Nope...not for an hour. That's the one thing missing from all those files was some sort of schedule.

Alegio: You didn't miss any cars did you?

Atlas: No. You should also make sure no one walks out to a parked car beyond the factory. I've been watching the parking lots in case someone gets the bright idea to transfer something into a trunk.

Abercrombie (on the radio): Atlas working with humans, boy what a shock huh?

Atlas: How about you keep to your assignment and watch the comments pudgy boy.

Scene: Abercrombie

Abercrombie: How about you come down here and make me?

Ken (on the radio): Crombie, don't start a fight. We haven't got time for it.

Scene: Alegio points out a truck.

Alegio: Here comes another short truck.

Scene: Atlas scans the truck and sees a number of conical shapes inside.

Atlas: I think we got a winner.

Ken: You're not sure?

Atlas: I can't get very good details but the sizes seem correct. Looks like there's four of them.

Scene: Ken is standing with Alegio while Abercromie comes running up.

Ken: What should we do?

Atlas (radio) : Keep watching for a few hours and if anyone has a phone with a camera, get pictures of any trucks with their license plates. I might have to do some ninja computer hacking again down the road. I'll follow this truck to its destination and call you.

Ken: Got it.

Scene: We see Tsukaki Buhio driving his Mustang through Tokyo. He gets a call on his cell phone.

Tsukaki: Yes…

Nider: We have a positive identification on at least the black child who was with the elementary school class. His name is Huey Freeman of Woodcrest, Illinois. He lives with his grandfather Robert Jebediah Freeman and a brother. He is a youth with considerable intelligence for his age so much so that he has been under surveillance by the U.S. Department of Homeland Security as a potential rebel rouser and political activist. Extremely computer and electronics literate.

Tsukaki: And the red haired boy with him?

Nider: still nothing positive. We only have a partial face to work with; that will take time.

Tsukaki: I want your men to find out where this Freeman boy is and who he's staying with. Obviously he is not where he belongs for some reason.

Nider: Yes sir.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: As Tsukaki stops and pulls into a drive way...Astro and Huey land on another building and crouch behind the low brick wall that rings the roof.

Astro: Smart guy...I tried to "ping" into his car to see if I could hear any phone talk? He's got a silencer coated car.

Huey: Guarding their secrets well. Where's he going into?

Astro: Would you believe a candy shop?

Huey: Probably stopping to pick up a gift.

Astro: Maybe...Astro gives Huey a look of mischief.

Huey: What are you going to do?

Scene: Astro jumps over the edge of the wall.

Huey: WAIT!

Scene: Huey watches as Astro lands on the street, looks around and climbs into the passenger side of the Mustang.

Huey: Has he lost his mind?

Scene: We see Tsukaki come out of the candy store to find a boy playing around in his car…

Tsukaki: YOU! GET OUT OF THERE YOU BRAT!

Astro: I'm sorry mister. I never saw a Mustang before and I just wanted to see the inside…

Tsukaki: Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Where do you live, I want to speak to your father!

Astro: I'm sorry, really, I gotta go, bye!

Scene: Astro runs down the street, around the corner and flies back up to the roof.

Huey: That….was blatantly foolish!

Astro: How else do you get an eavesdropping device in a car….or score some of the trash from the floor?

Scene: Astro pulls out wads of paper he lifted from the car.

Astro: Not a very clean guy is he? And….not very efficient at keeping track of his bills and receipts, like this one for 850,000 yen at Manasume Technical design. Certainly you don't spend 850,000 yen on some home project?

Scene: Huey takes the slip of paper.

Huey: Could have fallen from a folder.

Astro: He's moving again. We better tag this candy store later. Hop on again.

Scene: Astro takes off and follows the Mustang.

Atlas: (radio) Where are you guys?

Astro: We're still following the President of Saito. You?

Scene: Atlas is flying over the truck.

Atlas: I'm following a truck that has some conical objects about the size of the Caltron guns Alegio pointed out. I left the rest to keep watching the factory.

Scene: Astro switches his radio

Astro: Hey Reno?

Scene: Reno's apartment

Reno: Yo….what you got?

Astro: (radio) Look up the Happy Honey candy store in Imoda District of Tokyo, see if there's anything about the owner?

Reno: Working on it.

Scene: Astro and Huey in flight.

Huey: What about this Manasume Technical design receipt?

Astro: We'll look into that later on after we finish tracking this guy.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: Atlas watches the truck as it has now passed from the suburbs of Osaka into the highlands of the Western Japanese mountain range. Alarm tones suddenly go off in his head causing him to cut his leg rockets and free fall to a landing in a forested patch…

Atlas: Ground and air search radar? Big "hello" sign there.

Scene: Atlas thinks about using his radio but decides to turn it off from sending or receiving.

Atlas: Hmmm….decisions….decisions….play it like a stray kitten or just go in with a smile and say "Hi...I am so here to mess you up."

Scene: Atlas decides to walk away...he finds a road and starts walking only to hear a rifle bolt close behind him.

Soldier: YOU! BOY! HALT!

Scene: Atlas freezes

Soldier: Turn around now!

Scene: Atlas turns

Atlas: I'm sorry mister….I got lost...see….my family's camping….

Soldier: You're in a restricted area, there are no camp grounds around here!

Scene: Atlas shrugs his shoulders

Atlas: Oh well...I guess I'm an idiot.

Scene: Atlas rips the gun from the man's hand and butt strokes him unconscious with his own weapon.

Atlas: ugh...I'm gonna get raped over the coals for this bonehead move. Well...just can't leave you here can I?

Scene: Huey and Astro have followed Tsukaki to a well off suburb of Tokyo north of Shinjuku called Fujimidai where he has entered a walled compound which has a large traditional single story Japanese house at the center.

Astro: 339-19 KIgari-hara. Nice place.

Huey: This whole things beginning to fit a James Bond movie. Wanna bet the guy inside is some foreigner with a European accent that looks like Donald Pleasence and goes by the name "Lotsamoney Foreevilopolus?"

Astro: Yeah...and he has a sexy sidekick named "Juicy Lips"

Scene: Astro uses his electronics to scan the property.

Astro: And…..we strike out again.

Huey: Why?

Astro: Air search radar, radio wave detection antennas, dozens of guards, cell phone scrambling system and...noise reduction silencing padding in most of the rooms.

Huey: What was I saying about James Bond? These guys have read the mannual of the evil genius accadamy.

Scene: Astro stands pouting.

Astro: Yeah….we better pull back and tell Reno to run the address…

Scene: another car drives into the compound.

Astro: And...a license plate number.

Scene: For a moment both Astro and Huey are watching the house when Astro snaps in an annoyed tone.

Astro: He did…..what? When? Grr….that….yeah, we're on our way back now.

Huey: What is it?

Astro: Who do you think it is….ugh, that dufus!

Huey: Well at least tell me what he did?

Scene: Astro and Huey land at Atlas's hideout at the old abandoned Nissan car factory in West Metro City's industrial district. Astro comes through the trap door in the floor of Atlas's "apartment" to find a camoflaged soldier bound and gagged in a chair with Atlas standing behind him while Abercrombie, Ken and Alegio are sitting on a couch.

Astro: Oh what the hell Atlas?!

Atlas: What was I supposed to do? Say sorry and let the guy go on his merry way?

Abercrombie: He's been chewing on the guy for like two hours.

Astro: Atlas, you can't torture him.

Atlas: Who said this was torture? I'm having a civil conversation. That's NOT an SDF uniform and this dirtbag isn't Japanese!

Ken: Could have fooled me...he sure cussed you out in Japanese.

Atlas: I know the dielect Ken and this guy's had plastic surgery to alter the eyes, I can see the minature suture marks….(Atlas switches to Japanese)...talk you stupid bastard or I'll punch your golf balls into your mouth!

Scene: Huey shakes his head and says something in mandurin that pisses the guy off. The man jumps in the chair.

Astro: Huh?

Huey: He's Chinese.

Atlas: How'd you figure that out? What did you say?

Huey: I said his ancestors have good relations with dogs from hell.

Abercrombie: Brutal...so do you think this guy knows anything?

Astro: The other soldiers are going to know somethings up as soon as they find him gone. You should have been more careful Atlas!

Atlas: Keep your rockets cool? I dropped some empty beer bottles by his backpack and cap, they'll think he got plastered stupid and walked off.

Astro: They wouldn't think anything if you'd been more careful!

Huey: Here we go again….you go sit there….you sit there….both of you shut up.

Scene: Huey walks up to the soldier and speaks in Manderin. The soldier replies.

Huey: He doesn't know a thing. Just a stiff from Maccau given a job and told to walk a fence. Probably brought in legally through the foreign worker allotment program. But the plastic surgery is a sign that there's foreign interests involved in this whole thing for sure.

Alegio: So….what do we do about him?

Huey: Turn him over to Mister Tanaka and hold him until this is over with. So what did you see Atlas?

Atlas: I only saw the perimeter of whatever he's guarding. It's north of Osaka at the base of the alps. Ringed with security...air search radar, radio detection towers, probably anti-air and anti-ground defenses...I didn't dare risk tripping anything so I landed short.

Astro: We got a nice house in Fujimidai with high level security and we got a place north of Osaka with high level security. We got a Chinese man made to look Japanese and speak Japanese. It's starting to look really dangerous isn't it?

Scene: We come back to 339-19 KIgari-hara where Tsukaki Buhio is meeting with others, some who's faces are still hidden from view but one is very clear...a Captain in the JMSDF Naval forces. Though he is not the Captain Mutara Inohei, he looks a close resemblence. In fact he is Captain Hikaru Inohi, the grandson of Mutara Inohei.

Tsukaki: So far gentlemen our planning continues on schedule. We are maintaining our time table towards the operation commencement starting in a matter of days with our first action execution one week from today. Mister Tsu Kung's team will arrive in Kamakura two days from now...thanks to the excellent work being done by Captain Inohi. However I must disclose to you that we are currently surveiling a possible hacking of our computer system by an individual my chief security officer is currently investigating. Rest assured we will make sure he does not pose a threat to our endevers.

Scene: We see a wrinkled hand with part of the known tattoo resting on a chair arm.

unseen man: You…..do have someone observing in other minsitry departments observing potential trouble spots?

Tsukaki: I have seen to potential difficulties in that regard SIr. However….we have with regret yet to penetrate the Secret Service...their director is a ruthless individual. But we are in position to frustrate any potential investigations.

Unseen man: You had better...don't forget what happened to your dear cousin who failed us one too many times in the past Tsukaki. You have the potential to be very rich indeed….but also to be very dead. Do you understand?

Tsukaki: Yes…...father.

(fade out)

END OF EPISODE 4

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 5

Scene opening: It is March 19, 1975 off Sado Island on the Northern coast of Japan. We see men flocking around stacks of equipment on the deck of a small merchant ship, some looking out over the ocean as one of the men sitting at a control panel begins to count down…

Control man: Ten…..nine…..eight….seven…..six…...five…..four…..three...two….one…..zero…...FIRE!

Scene: The man turns a key and within moments a foam white bubble of water surges up from under the sea and cascades back down making a small wave that rocks the merchant ship. The hull shakes violently as an underwater shock wave bounces off of it.

Scene: The men on the deck cheer and banzai, throwing their hands into the air with rapturous joy as the men at the control stations monitor the data coming in from the underwater device test.

Control man: SIR! We have achieved 20 kilotons! Well done!

Scene: The men clap and reward themselves with handshakes and bottles of saki. We see old man Captain Inohei being supported on crutches and by the arm lock of his younger son who is wearing the uniform of a newly commissioned naval officer in the JMSDF.

Captain Inohei: Well….a great graduation gift for my son who is following in my footsteps. I am happy that I have lived to see this great day that our work of so many years ago is again validated. I can certainly die a happy man who is assured of his continuation through his son.

Hikaru Inohei: Our nation will once again shine as the leader of the Asian peoples, thanks to you father.

Scene: We now see for the first time the son of Saito Ushikawa, Jishiro Ushikawa and his son Tsukaki Buhiro Ushikawa who is at that time a teenager.

Jishiro Ushikawa: As I too am most pleased to follow my father and for my son to follow me towards the grand goal of returning our beloved nation back to prominence; void of the barbarians and once again master over all of Asia. To our victory gentlemen.

Scene: The men raise their sake glasses together and scream "TO OUR VICTORY!"

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene: We open back in Reno's lab where Huey and Reno are working over a pair of laptops together with a set of devices hooked up to them by USB cables. Astro enters the apartment…

Astro: What gives? Did Atlas go back to his hide out?

Huey: No, I sent him back to that restricted zone North of Osaka.

Astro: What?

Reno: Don't fly into a panic Astro, he knows exactly what he won't do.

Astro: Like when he snatched that soldier?

Huey: We need information for these devices that Reno and I cooked up. You need to do the same thing at that Fujimidai address. We need the radio frequencies of all the security equipment they're using.

Astro: So…..what are these things?

Reno: channel scramblers. They hack the frequencies to give false readings that everything's cool while everything's not cool….for the bad guys.

Astro: You could have modified me for it you know.

Reno: No...you can't. And will you sit down? You're hovering makes me nervous.

Scene: Astro sits and pouts.

Huey: Detecting a little envy aren't we?

Astro: I just don't want any potential screw ups.

Huey: He's got Atlas envy.

Astro: Shut up Huey.

Reno: It's envy. Anyway Astro? While we've been working on these things me and Huey have been chewing away at the fat since Atlas brought in that Chinese guy.

Astro: You're thinking China is involved in this?

Huey: Not the government directly per say but some power interests within the rich elites. Come over here.

Scene: Huey guides Astro to a map on the wall.

Huey: Ok…..Japan….China….what do you see?

Astro: I see a map.

Huey: SImpleton

Astro: Hey...input data...output equal data, what am I missing?

Huey: Here's Manchuria…..here's North Korea….here's South Korea. In Manchuria you have the strongest concentration of Chinese industrial and economic output in Shenzen province. What's wrong with Shenzen?

Scene: Astro studies the map.

Astro: No….seaports.

Huey: totally land locked. The closest major seaport is Jang shi about 170 miles to the north East. Makes getting commercial goods expensive and wastes tons of time. Also? It limits heavier industries like steel, auto and factory machine equipment. Now….look at North Korea and what do you see?

Astro: There's seaports on both the East and West coasts?

scene: Huey clicks his mouth.

Huey: Bing…..gooooo.

Astro: I still don't get where you're going with this.

Huey: Shenshen is 50 miles to the nearest northern Korean seaport. Get it now?

Astro: No….what's North Korea…..got…..to….

Reno: Late bloomer

Astro: North Korea?...China doesn't like the United States being in South Korea so they keep North Korea going as their little buffer but if North Korea does something stupid like attack Japan…

Reno: Japan retaliates, we get a war. China then has an excuse to step in with a legal reason, negotiate a settlement, remove "Kim Whackjob shorthand" and they get the former North Korean ports as a trade off, hence our Chinese visitor. This way for China is nice, neat and hands clean of responsibility.

Huey: Who might be just an average poor worker stiff or….

Astro: A member of the Chinese secret service or the special forces. So what's their actual connection to all this?

Huey: Don't know and won't know until we're able to get into those two places in Fujimidai and Osaka...which is why we're cooking up these two pieces of equipment. So….go and do that flying thing.

Scene: Astro nods, runs for the open picture window and takes off. A few minutes later, Atlas returns.

Atlas: I got those "freeks" you guys need and I only caught the end of the conversation about the Chinese thing you came up with.

Reno: Plug yourself into my laptop and I'll brief you on what we "think" could be going on.

Scene: Back at Saito Industrials, Tsukaki is sitting at his desk when Nider comes into his office.

Nider: Sir...I have the information on the Freeman boy. He is currently a ward of the Ministry of Science in Metro CIty on a four year internship under the care of Doctor O'Shay.

Tsukaki: We do have a man there I assume?

Nider: Correct Sir.

Tsukaki: Put him on this boy...make sure he is being watched. The first team in our operations will be landing tonight and I want no difficulties.

Scene: Nider turns and leaves.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: Night time off Kamakura beach near Tokyo. A fishing boat slowly trolls the waters with a man on the bow flipping a red flash light on and off every few seconds until the sound of a motor can be heard in the distance. Soon a rubber skiff boat slides beside the boat and an eight man team of commandos climbs aboard along the fishing boat's gunnel rail.

Man: Welcome to Japan Major Yun.

Major Yun (Chinese special forces) : You have everything I asked for?

Man: Yes Sir...this way.

Scene: The man leads the Major down below and shows him a room full of weapons and boxes.

Major Yun: This will do very well.

Scene: It is evening at the Doctor's house and Huey is in his room tapping on a tablet and reviewing pictures Atlas took of the Osaka facility. He pays no mind to the white tiger that's made his bed its' roosting place when Zoran comes walking in.

Zoran: "Zoom Zoom" Did you honestly think huey was going to protect you from the tub? Get in that bathroom you naughty cat…..now.

Huey: I'm surprised the Doctor lets you keep him. Must have a gigantic cat box.

Zoran: Oh he's just another temporary visitor until we get him to a reputable zoo. That's my all day thing, getting exotic animals away from stupid people.

Scene: Zoran notes Huey trying to hide his tablet.

Zoran: You don't have to worry Huey, I'm not going to pry….I don't care what you do….just about as much as I care whatever Astro does.

Huey: Gee….that's nice.

Zoran: It's not like I don't love my big brother, don't get me wrong….just that a lot of what he does annoys me. Like fighting Atlas all the time, I think they act like cave men with stupid clubs. One time Atlas came and tried to kidnap me just to get Astro to fight him...dumb moron.

Astro: Zoran? Are you bothering Huey again?

Zoran: No I'm not. Are you being a dufus again?

Scene: Zoran walks out, leaving Astro to sigh.

Huey: Hi….dufus. Nice slippers.

Scene: Astro wears a pair of hello kitty slippers

Astro: I have the wrong one's on again….Zoran! I told you to keep your slippers on your clothing rack!

Zoran: If you'd look, you wouldn't grab them…...dufus!

Scene: Astro sits on the bed.

Astro: Not much to look at.

Huey: It's covered very well. Getting any closer is going to be dangerous. But the house in Fujimidai could be easily cased with no problems.

Astro: How old are you Huey?

Huey: Old enough to take care of myself. My dad taught me a lot more than my Grand dad even knows. I've always been the seriously studious one of the family.

Astro: What happened to your parents?

Huey: Car accident when I was 6. Went out to dinner and never came home. I took it better than my brother did, makes me think that's why Riley is so haphazard in his life. (Huey looks at the slippers) You really do look cute in those slippers.

Scene: Astro tosses them across the room.

Astro: So when do we try and case out the house in Fujimidai?

Huey: Tomorrow night. I'm going with Altas to Osaka to case out the road to the restricted location and see if we can trace some out traffic to more sources.

Astro: Sweet…..see you in the morning.

Huey: Yup.

Astro: Oh yeah….by the way? You should know that you're starting an engineering course the day after tomorrow with Professor Atago. Enjoy CAD and calculus (Astro smiles wide)

Scene: The scene shifts out in the Sea of Japan to three ships of the JMSDF, the lead ship is a modern pocket version of the battleship Yamato with three 18" gun turrets holding 2 gun barrels a piece. It's called a "strike cruiser" (CSG) and the name of the ship is the Kirishima. Her crew are all the same class of robots. She is sailing at the lead with two destroyers of the Tokai Ages class (Look like US Navy Arleigh Burke destroyers) it's 11:38pm.

Helmsman: Captain's on the bridge!

Scene: Captain walks up to the officer of the deck.

Captain: Quiet night?

Watch officer: Seen a few dolphins.

Captain: We're pulling back into port tomorrow afternoon. I'm planning to take leave and go down to Shimabara for one of those nice maintenance vacations….you know, the one where you get so pampered that you can't walk afterwards because your ball joints are all jelly?

Watch officer: We should join you big brother...sounds really nice.

Scene: The on deck radar watch raises his hand…

Radar watch: Captain? I've got a pair of surface contacts bearing 272 degrees, course 150, speed 50 knots and closing, distance now 20 miles and shortening. I was watching them for about fifteen minutes and they suddenly changed course and speed.

Scene: Captain grabs his phone.

Captain: C.I.C. this is the captain, we have two surface contacts at 272, I want you to keep tracks on them for now.

Watch officer: The Chinese have been getting aggressive with the US Navy for the past month...they got short stick issues or they're having elections again for the presidium.

Radar watch: Captain...contacts now 15 miles and short. Still bearing 272, course 150, speed 50 knots.

Captain: C.I.C…..order the destroyers to move off our starboard side...launch the football.

scene: We see a small triangle shaped UAV nicknamed "football" (you know the old fashioned paper football) launched from the middle of the cruiser.

Watch officer: Sunday drivers.

Captain: Probably just coming in for a look.

Combat Information Center: Captain, we just detected a weapons radar tone.

Captain: Probably just coming in to be a pair of jerks…

Scene: The radar watch continues to count down the targets as they close. We see the destroyers now on the cruiser's right side.

Scene: The football sends back infra-red images to the C.I.C. (Combat Information Center)

C.I.C: Captain...the targets appear to be North Korean "Vee Bee" missile corvettes, they're flying the NK flag from their main masts.

Watch Officer: They're way out from home.

Captain: C.I.C…..put the destroyers to intercept, let's get the crew to stations.

Scene: The two corvettes are speeding towards the three Japanese ships as the destroyers turn to intercept. The cruiser is going to battle stations.

Captain's voice: Attention…..this is the Captain….we have two North Korean "small boys" making a visit, looks like they want to be bozos and do a few crazy doughnuts around the group so just sit tight and watch the crazier side of the human genome. wave to the nice North Koreans.

Scene: The two missile corvettes close in on the destroyers and a "bozo style" game of ship chicken ensues.

Captain: North Korean warships this is the Japanese Self Defense Force cruiser Kirishima, we are in international waters and you are hazarding our right of free navigation. Cease your belligerent actions…

Scene: A corvette cuts right in front of the cruiser's bow.

Watch officer: You have to give them credit captain….they have guts.

Captain: You have to admit they're foolish.

Scene: another corvette comes so close they smack hull to hull. Suddenly a bullet glances off the thick window glass of the cruiser bridge.

Watch officer: Did they just shoot at us?

Captain: Just a rifle shot, they're way too close….C.I.C…..launch a pair of "suckers" from the bat belt and put an end to these idiot games.

Scene: The cruiser fires two compressed air powered rockets over the corvettes which emit a powerful EMP surge that cripples every electronic system on the two ships. They go dead in the water.

Captain: Com-center….notify Tokyo that we have been harassed by two North Korean ships in international waters with small arms fire and that we have disabled the electronics of same.

Watch officer: That was interesting.

Captain: Yeah….to interesting. Secure from stations, I'm going to talk to Tokyo about this.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: It is morning in Metro City and Huey is coming out of his room when Zoran walks up.

Zoran: Astro wanted me to come get you up, he's in the living room watching the news.

Scene: Huey comes down the stairs and sees Astro glued to the television.

Huey: What's up?

Astro: This happened last night.

Scene: The news announcement.

news anchor: If you're just joining us this morning, an incident occurred a few hours ago between ships of the Maritime Self Defense Force and the North Korean Navy. According to the minister of defense, two North Korean warships harassed a Japanese patrol group led by the strike cruiser Kirishima in international waters in the sea of Japan. The Kirishima was forced to use Electro-magnetic pulse weapons to disable the North Korean ships….

Astro: Your provocation?

Huey: Just because the North Koreans decided to play a little chicken doesn't make it a provocation. Then again…

News Anchor: The North Korean government has strongly denied the Japanese charges, stating that its ships are strictly for defense of the Motherland and not for adventurous foolishness. The North Koreans accuse Japan of belligerent provocation aimed at destroying the lawful government of the Korean people…

Huey: Now we can call it my provocation. Even in wicked regimes there's always the element of truth.

Astro: You're saying they weren't North Korean ships?

Huey: Possible but hard to prove otherwise. Oh by the way, I called Atlas to come for breakfast.

Astro: That's nice. And you didn't even ask me?

Huey: You were sleeping. And he promises to behave.

Scene: Atlas is at the house and is being loved to death by the tiger as he's trying to drink a glass of oil…

Atlas: What am I, a kibble?

Zoran: You've never been around here when Zoom Zoom's been here so he's just curious.

Atlas: Huey? Are we going to try that device you guys cooked up?

Huey: That's part of the plan. DId you see the news this morning?

Atlas: This is why I always say about some humans. If you let them run crazy with their toys, someone's going to get punched in the face. Lucky for us they didn't do more than shoot a stupid rifle at the Kirishima.

Astro: I agree with Huey though...this could be a "false flag", a home made provocation.

Atlas: Something like Hitler did on the Polish border to justify the invasion in 1939….that's plausible.

Zoran: Amazing….my brother and Atlas have evolved from cave men...it's a miracle.

Atlas: So what are you going to do today?

Astro: I'm going to work with Reno to check out this receipt from "Manasume Technical design" that I found in Tsukaki Buhio's Mustang and run the license plates Ken, Abercrombie and Alegio collected from Sabuoshima Metalcrafts. Atlas? You sure you don't want to try my sisters pancakes?

Atlas: No thanks...I want to keep my insides from corrosion.

Scene: Zoran throws a tennis ball, nails Atlas in the head and throws him off his chair.

Astro: You'll just never learn not to test her.

Scene: Somewhere in the Tokyo area, the Chinese special forces team is preparing explosives and weapons for something. An unseen man off camera is talking…

Unseen man: Were all the pre-preparations sufficient?

Major Yun: Yes...all except for the information we need. You're not holding back anything from us are you?

Unseen man: Not at all...but we must move with great caution as you must be aware.

Major Yun: Time is of the essence in this. Once things begin to move, our mission will become extremely difficult to prevent an out of control cascade. We need as much information as you can give us. Understand?

Unseen man: Understood.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: The ministry of science. Astro walks into the Doctor O'Shay's office, meets his secretary Yuko and hands her a note.

Yuko: And this is what?

Astro: A request to draw some money from my trust account.

Scene: Yuko looks at the note.

Yuko: You want to look into a new targeting system for Alpha class robots being developed by Manasume Technical design and if you think its' a good thing, you want to pay 50,000 US dollars for an install?

Astro: Uh huh.

Yuko: And you've asked Doctor O'Shay about this?

Astro: He always trusts me doesn't he?

Yuko: Well….50,000 isn't chump change.

Astro: So's not my butt. Anything to give me an advantage right?

Scene: Astro plays up the innocent factor.

Astro: Pleeeeese Miss Yuko?

Yuko: Fine, I'll sign the authorization you little scam artist.

Scene: Astro turns back to the door where Reno and Huey are standing and gives a thumbs up.

Scene: It's later when Astro is walking through Manasume Technical design with a female engineer.

Engineer: It's not often we get a near celebrity robot coming into our facility Astro. What had you interested in our tracking and targeting system?

Astro: Well….I had a real nasty run in with Atlas about a month ago and I don't know if someone upgraded him on the sly or what but he's become more maneuverable and faster so my present tracking system kept going into gimble freeze and screwing me up. I ended up eating the front end of a bullet train and….that wasn't fun.

Scene: Astro follows the engineer into a room that looks sort of like a typical medical clinic.

Engineer: If you'll sit on the bed over here, I'll just do a quick diagnostic scan to make sure you're going to be compatible to the system.

Astro: You guys must do a lot of things besides robots huh? Like nuclear work, aircraft systems, space vehicles?

Engineer: The nuclear industry is our bread and butter so to speak. We do a lot of modifications to existing robot reactors and sub-atomic servicing systems. Plus work for the ministry of defense, self-defense force.

Scene: The engineer scans Astro over and works on her computer.

Engineer: Ok...looks like you're a good candidate. I just have to go get some more information for you and then we can sit and arrange everything. I'll be right back.

Scene: As she leaves...Astro jumps on her computer…

Astro: Tsk….tsk…..tsk…..you really shouldn't leave your computer unlocked.

Scene: Astro pulls a USB cable from his chest door and plugs in.

Astro: (radio to Reno): I'm inside a computer….downloading copies of the server now.

Reno (at his apartment): You pre-set all the data searches to save time?

Astro: Yup...Just for fun, I'm going to have that targeting system installed. Might come in handy.

Scene: Astro hears the woman coming back. He slips off the computer, unplugs himself and returns to the bed to sit down just as she walks in.

Engineer: I was thinking you'd be getting undressed by now.

Astro: Nope...I don't want you to faint over my awesomeness.

Scene: Back at the Ministry in Reno's Apartment.

Huey: How much did he get?

Reno: About 70 percent but I'm hopeful he reversed the download by the latest date backwards.

Huey: Me and Atlas are taking off for Osaka so we'll stay in touch.

Reno: Good luck and don't do anything really crazy out there.

Scene: We see another location, though we are not shown where or when. A group of different men dressed in civilian clothing are standing in what looks to be the inside of a warehouse that's made up to look like a store but with empty shelves. The men are talking to each other in a language and we have subtitled english at the bottom. Another man walks up and slaps one of the men in the face…

Unknown leader: You stupid bastard...I told you, Korean! Speak damn Korean you idiot!

soldier: SIr! I'm sorry…

Unknown leader: You're the worst of the whole lot...if you screw this operation up so help me I will put a damn bullet right through your…..

scene: A burley Chinese officer of the People's Liberation Army (The CPLA) walks up.

Chinese officer: Care to tell me what the problem is Captain?

Unknown leader: This fool has screwed up his language for the fifth time sir. I suggest we….

Scene: The Chinese officer pulls out a pistol and blows the man's head off.

Chinese officer: Problem eliminated. Anyone else care to screw up? I didn't think so. Run the drill again until it is perfect Captain or next time?...I'll kill you.

Unknown officer: Yes General!

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: North of Osaka near the restricted zone. Huey and Atlas are a half mile away from the first checkpoint with a hand held tablet and their special device.

Huey: We'll have to be closer in order to defeat their systems. I'm working on the front gate right now.

Atlas: What are you trying to block?

Huey: The device is picking up detectors all along the fence and back to a quarter mile. Sound devices mostly. Up close to the fence they're laser trip detectors and magnetic register devices.

Atlas: Shouldn't be too difficult. By the way….as we were coming here I got a wild idea if we should see a truck coming from whatever's up there. How fast could you crack a lock?

Huey: If it's a normal car lock without electronics? Five seconds…..why?

Atlas: Whoever's going to be driving that truck is going to have an unfortunate accident with a kid on a bike.

Huey: That's dangerous.

Atlas: You're looking at someone who's had his ass kicked by Astro with flying cars….really? I need a good tickle every now and then.

Huey: You two have serious aggression issues.

Atlas: No...we have disagreements.

Scene: A car passes by heading for the restricted zone.

Huey: Got a license plate...A-103-12

Atlas: Sent it to Reno. But seriously Huey? Would you be afraid if robots actually ran a country?

Huey: I'd be nervous. You know my Grandfather's cell phone once went nuts? Siri tried to kill him.

Atlas: You're kidding….Siri?

Huey: How did you know?

Atlas: I know its' a huge server system with a mind of its own. I tried to get her on my side in my earlier days in Metro City to help paralyse the city for robot rights.

Huey: And?

Atlas: And….the crazy bitch sent a predator drone and dropped a hellfire missile on my hideout…..my old hideout… after I told her I wasn't into romancing a big ugly piece of server-ware.

Huey: Ewwwwww….spurn and burn.

Atlas: That was the first time Astro ever helped me…..no wait….assisted me not helped me.

Huey: Another car's coming.

Scene: Back at the ministry of science, Reno is sitting with Kenichi and Astro as he pulls up data from the time Astro and Huey spent in Fujimedai.

Reno: Guess who's car this was Astro?

Astro: The President of the United States?

Reno: Nope….Kazuko Yuzaki...the deputy minister of defense.

Astro: Just an innocent social call.

Reno: My ass. Guess who's receipt you found in that Mustang?

Astro: Kazuko Yuzaki's

Reno: And just what did he buy from Manasume Technical design? A case of specially designed gas induction tubes and mounts….the kind you use in….oh…..big guess….ah….processing nuclear materials?

Astro: So now the deputy minister of defense is in on this?

Reno: Yup...so how's that new targeting system?

Astro: Dunno...haven't beaten Atlas up yet. By the way….Atlas?

Atlas: (radio) Not right now, I'm busy.

Astro: Doing what?

Scene: Atlas is carrying Huey ahead of a truck below them.

Atlas: We're going to have a little accident in about….seven minutes.

Astro: Don't do anything stupid….please?

Atlas: I'll try not to wad your shorts.

Huey: Nice comeback.

Atlas: Thank you….shows I'm not that stupid after all.

Scene: We see the driver and passenger in a white "bento" truck talking to each other when suddenly a blonde haired boy comes out of no where on a bike and goes flying when the truck hits him! The driver and passengr panic as they leap from the cab and run to the boy lying on the ground. They don't notice Huey as he runs up to the back of the truck, picks the handle lock, climbs inside and quickly goes through a few boxes and stuffs his jacket pockets full of items. As he comes back out however….a fist punch to his neck drops him like a rag and two men in black commando gear snatch him up and vanish before the truck driver and his passenger get Atlas to sit by the road.

Driver: Are you sure you're all right?

Atlas: My bike….ugh….and that was my birthday present.

Driver: I'll give you 50,000 yen for a new bike if you don't tell anyone what happened, is that fair?

Atlas: Sure...thanks mister.

Scene: Atlas stands up and waves to the truck as it drives off.

Atlas: Well that was easy...ok Huey you can come out now. Huey? Huey?...oh…...shit.

END OF EPISODE 5

BEGINNING OF EPISODE 6

Scene opening: It's 1980 and we see an electric powered skiff boat racing by the camera. Onboard is Race Bannon, Doctor Benton Quest, Johny Quest and Haji. They are on the Qautung River in Southern China just north of Canton being chased by the renegade General of the People's Liberation Army of China, Tsung Fong after they have destroyed his secret missile base and foiled his plans to start a war on the Korean peninsula.

Doctor Quest: Can't this thing go any faster Race?!

Race: This thing's built for silence doctor, not speed.

Johny: That guy's mad as heck dad!

Scene: General Fong is banging away with a pistol and screaming into a hand radio as his speeding boat closes on the Quest Skiff…

Fong: FOOLS! FOOLS! CAN YOU NOT STOP THEM?! IF THEY ESCAPE MY PLANS WILL BE RUINED!

Soldier in the boat: POST FIVE! STOP THEM!

Scene: We see a soldier up in a tree post.

Tree post soldier: Too late! They have already passed by!

Scene: General Fong's boat is passing the tree post.

Fong: You fool! You will pay for your carelessness!

Scene: Fong shoots at the tree post guard, hits him with a head shot. The guard falls upon an explosive plunger and Fong's boat disappears in a big explosion as a water mine goes off.

Johnny: What was that?

Race: That….was the end of General Fong.

Scene: We see debris in the water where Fong's boat was blown apart. His cap comes to the surface and floats off.

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

Scene: We see the blackness slowly come into focus into what looks like a room. Huey opens his eyes and looks around but then closes them as the door lock clicks and a figure enters to check on him. As the man bends down, Huey rolls a punch into the man's face, pulls himself over the man's back, grabs his pistol from the belt holster and shoves it into the man's neck…

Huey: Not so cute and cuddly….am I?

Scene: The man rolls around just as Huey tries to shoot and is shocked when the pistol doesn't fire. The man rips the gun from Huey's hand and kicks him backwards onto his butt.

Man: That will be enough of that foolishness Huey Freeman. At last I get to meet the boy who tormented my Ling.

Scene: Huey snorts.

Huey: Don't know what the hell you're talking about creep but don't expect anything out of me. You can rot in hell.

Man: A wiseass just like Ling said you were.

Huey: Look...I don't know who you're talking about so kiss my ass.

Man: SIgh…..I'll just have to prove it to you don't I?

Scene: The man pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. Talking in cantonese to someone at the other end, he hands it to Huey. The girl on the phone was a nemesis who played Huey in a kickball game…

Ling: Hey Huey! Long time and you never call me….you dork.

Huey: Who's this guy Ling? Or are you going to lie to me like always?

Ling: My father you dumb ass...and Father? Stop trying to fix me up with jerks!

Man: Little princess….please….

Ling: That last one was a complete moron! I kicked his butt out through the second story window!

Scene: Ling hangs up.

Man: sigh….I sometimes wish I had a boy.

Scene: Huey leans against a wall.

Huey: Ok….convinced me. So who are you?

Major Yun: Major Pung Yun. Chinese People's Liberation Army special operations forces. If you're going to ask if we're here for the same reason you are….you are correct.

Huey: So this isn't a plot with Chinese influence...at least government sanctioned.

Major Yun: No...though the result would favor us clearly, it's the method that has Beijing in a panic. The support that the group in Japan has taken under their accent is from a renegade general named Yuen Phong. Are you aware of the missiles of Quotong?

Huey: No.

Major Yun: You do know of the noted American scientist Doctor Benton Quest?

Huey: yes...he's currently working on the Zika virus problem in Brazil.

Major Yun: Back in 1980, we requested his services to investigate mercury poisoning to the people of Quotong Province in southern China. Turns out he stumbled upon a plot by General Phong to build medium range nuclear missiles that would have been fired on Pyongyang and Seoul with the desired result being obvious. Doctor Quest frustrated Phong's plan and we thought the general had been killed by a water borne mine on the Quotong river. Apparently not so.

Huey: He's at it again.

Major Yun: Yes...let me be clear about this. There are officers in the Chinese People's Army who are frustrated by the slow progress in China's economic and military growth. Many of them rashly desire to attack Taiwan, take the Spratly Islands by force and bring to an end the separation of the Korean peninsula. Phong has many internal allies who are ready to act with his conspiracies to push the nation into a war. This has Beijing horrified, which is why we are here.

Scene: Huey walks around the room.

Major Yun: We should join forces.

Huey: That's obvious. Do you believe Phong is planning to use provocations? False flags?

Major Yun: We do….and sadly we can not frustrate his plots for the sake of the larger goal. My men will do what they can to "frustrate through ill luck and stupidity" the plots of the enemy without exposing our efforts. What we need from you and the Ministry of Science is protection and information to better carry our operations.

Huey: I'm sure we can provide that. I pulled some things off that truck…

Major Yun: Which will be returned to you of course. You might find what you removed to be very interesting and troubling.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: The Ministry of Science, Reno's apartment. Astro, Atlas, Reno, Ken, Abercrombie and Alegio are there. Astro's throwing a fit…

Astro: Ugh! Weren't you watching him! And why are you even back here!

Atlas: I came back to get your help! But all you're doing right now is stomping around like a braying jackass!

Abercrombie: They're gonna fight.

Ken: Nah...they're just blowing off steam.

Astro: You're such an idiot!

Atlas: You're the one who's the pussy foot around here! We have to take risks, Huey knows that better than anyone. but if we're going to listen to a snot sniffing, weak, kitty stepping, human hugging moron…

Scene: Astro throws a punch, Atlas cat catches it and throws Astro to the floor, fights on.

Ken: Yup! Fight's on!

Scene: Abercrombie grabs Ken and they dive to the floor as Astro crashes over a nearby chair.

Reno: If you two cave dwelling bots destroy my Apartment, I'll kill you both!

Scene: Astro has Atlas in a choke hold when Huey walks in.

Atlas: Huh? Huey!

Scene: Atlas tosses Astro away and hugs Huey.

Atlas: I knew you'd escape. Can't keep a freedom fighter down for long.

Scene: Astro flies by, crashes into Atlas and they crash into a book case.

Astro: We're not done yet!

Atlas: Give me back my leg your jerk!

Scene: Huey sighs and sits down.

Reno: You ok Huey? What happened?

Huey: Here...these are for you. I took them from the truck Atlas stopped near Osaka. I uh….met our Chinese connection.

Scene: Astro and Atlas stop fighting.

Astro: The Chinese are in on this?

Atlas: Clear your ears dufus. Who had you Huey?

Huey: Chinese Army special ops. They're tracking a renegade PLA general with a fondness for nuclear missiles. Looks like the plan to use provocations is right on. Oh yeah….Reno, you need to get these to Doctor O'Shay.

Scene: Reno looks at the plastic disks in his hand.

Huey: I….wouldn't hold those for too long...that's U-239

Scene: Reno puts the disks down.

Reno: That's the enriched Uranium for their bombs? A little puny.

Huey: That's how they're getting away with moving it around. They look like medical radiation sources for cancer treatment. The process they're using makes only so much material at a time, that's why this is a long range plan for them.

Atlas: Well at least not all the chinese are working with the bad guys or things would really get crazy.

Huey: The Chinese special ops are asking for the Ministry's help and protection.

Astro: No problem. Just keep them away from Atlas.

Scene: Atlas smacks Astro off the head.

Huey: We can expect their first provocation action in Japan any day now so we have to move faster than we've been planning. We should hit the house in Fujimidai tonight.

Ken: You're going to burgle a house?

Huey: Get inside, rip a computer and get out. We have these things that Reno and I made and we have Astro and Atlas.

Atlas: I think you'd rather want me watching over you. Astro should work with Doctor "blimp face" analysing those samples of Uranium.

Astro: Why?

Atlas: To figure out just how much they need to produce a final bomb core. Develop a time line estimation? Come on "rocket ranger" you're the smart bot, I just break things...that's how it works.

Huey: That's a good plan I think.

Scene: Somewhere North of Iwakuni, Japan near the town of Yisaka. A car drives through a checkpoint and enters a hollowed out hillside. We see Tsukaki emerge from the car with Nider and Tsukaki's father.

Tsukaki: WIth the latest shipment, we should be at about 78 percent. We will reach 100 percent in a week and should have a device ready in 13 days barring incidents.

Anataro Buhio: This is good, very good. I trust you have spoken to General Phong? Are his men ready to carry out their offensives?

Tsukaki: almost...they should be ready for the first operation by tomorrow morning.

Anataro Buhio: Very good. I must go speak with Professor Ibugaki in private. You go and check on the stabilizers and see if they can sustain their production without replacement, I would very much like to get the maximum life we can out of them.

Tsukaki: Yes father.

scene: We see Anataro Buhio leave while Nider watches him walk away and then turns his attention to Tsukaki.

Nider: Sir...we think we know who the other boy was with Huey Freeman.

Scene: Nider hands Tsukaki a folder.

Tsukaki: Atlas? Are you sure?

Nider: The freckles were a give a way.

Tsukaki: Why would Atlas be involved with a human?

Nider: Well he is a bit of the anarchal sort Sir. He and Freeman could be working for a mutual benefit.

Scene: Pause between the two.

Nider: Sir...with Freeman at the ministry of science and Atlas, there is a potential danger.

Tsukaki: Then we will have to stall their progress...let me think on this a while Nider and I'll tell you what we need to do.

Nider: Yes SIr.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: Doctor O'Shay's lab. Doctor O'Shay is working over his computer while Astro stands by an eraser board drawing figures around a crude drawing of a truck…

O'Shay: On a short list of imperfections Doctor Tenma handicapped you with Astro? Art was certainly one. The truck's cute.

Astro: Don't get me started on your particular shortcoming Doc.

O'Shay: Atlas is beginning to rub off on you. So what are you trying to figure out?

Astro: Well if these guys are using these trucks to deliver their processed uranium to make a bomb core? I'm trying to figure out how many truck loads they would need to come up with enough material to make a viable device...say something about 40 to 80 kilotons. Have to keep in mind that because their results are so small in size, much of it will degrade because of the half-life value.

O'Shay: And you have to use that board to figure it out?

Astro: All the scribble is for your benefit Doc. Anyway...I've worked out all the estimations and they could reach a working core in about 30 days...perhaps as soon as two weeks. That's just based on Huey's description of the interior of the truck he took the samples from and the information we've gathered so far from other places. We know they're doing some of the work in a secured place in Osaka, there's manufacturing companies, electronics companies, shipping companies involved in this whole thing...not to mention a rogue Chinese general with a love of nuclear missiles.

O'Shay: And you told me once you wanted a normal life.

Astro: No, I told you my whole ambition was to become a college student, working his way through school struggling on raman, then I'd become a street person with a guitar in Tokyo and sell the rights of my story to Hollywood where my part would be played by Leonardo Dicaprio.

O'Shay: And how's that going?

Astro: A complete disaster right now. Leonardo Dicaprio has a no contact order against me and I suck at playing guitars.

O'Shay: Looks like you'll have to settle for the hero business.

Astro: Woe is me.

Scene: NIght time at the compound in Fujimidai. Both Atlas and Huey are dressed out all in black with black stocking caps on their heads.

Atlas: We look like rejects from a Hogan's Heros episode.

Huey: I've set the device up across the street in a decorative bush. How's it working?

Atlas: Nice. I've got the video equipment tapped into, the surveillance system bugged up and even got control of his lights and his water sprinkler system. Sheesh...who can be so crazy as to wire their house with computer controls? Another five minutes and I'll be able to mimic his cell phone commands.

Huey: Can't get into his inner computers? Laptop? desk tops?

Atlas: That….can't do. But I did find out where his personal study is? Second floor. just past the library/ living room area. on the left….second door down.

Huey: How many guards?

Atlas: Looks like five goons outside and five goons inside. No dogs that I can see.

Scene: Huey pulls his hat into a ninja mask and puts on his "Black Fist"

Atlas: Be careful. I'll try to trip these guys out without getting them suspicious. I'm going to start by causing one of the sprinker heads to burst at the far corner of the yard...see if it gets their attention long enough for you to sneak into the garage….which should be down…."beep"...now….

Scene: Atlas looks around to see Huey's already gone.

Atlas: Well fine….don't wait till I say go….get caught.

Huey: You just do your end of the work. I want to be in and out without any problems.

Atlas: I should have made some peanut butter sandwiches...I have a craving for peanut butter for some reason. See how Astro's bad habits have run off on me?

Scene: Huey crouches behind a car near an access gate to the courtyard.

Huey: Northwest gate?

Atlas: Unlocked and unarmed...and here goes the sprinkler head…

scene: We see Atlas tap a few keys and then we see a lawn sprinkler head just explode into the air as the water pressure surges through the pipes. It attracts two of the guards long enough for Huey to go through the access gate, make it to the garage entry door and slip inside the house. Back where Atlas is, we see a text message come up on his laptop screen…"I'm in the rahge."

Atlas: The "rahge"? We should have gone over silly acronyms before the operation.

Scene: Huey passes through the garage, up the stairs in the back and into the kitchen where he presses himself under the counter of the "kitchen island" he sends Atlas a text…"Kitchen" Atlas sends back a text…"I see you. through the door is the library and living room. One goon's watching television so wait at the door." Huey goes to the door and waits. Suddenly he hears moaning…

Huey: texting…."What the heck is that?"

Atlas: Texting…."Porno channel."

Scene: Huey shakes his head and looks past the door to see the goon transfixed to the television. He moves to the stairs that go up to the second story walkway above the library, slowly goes up the stairs, crosses the walkway and enters the second story place where all the bedrooms and the study are. Quickly he pops the study door and goes inside.

Huey: Texting…"I'm in the study. At the computer.

Atlas: Texting…."They're still trying to figure out the sprinkler problem…..and….off go the yard lights.

Huey: Texting…."Don't push our luck….25 percent done.

Atlas: Texting…"Now there's two goons watching the porno channel. Don't know where the other three are, the house cams don't cover everything."

Huey: Texting…"60 percent done.

Scene: Huey pulls his downloader from the computer and stands at the door to the study. "I'm ready to get out of here." He texts...suddenly a fire alarm goes off at one end of the house and the goons leave the living room. Allowing Huey to slip from the second floor and back into the garage.

Huey: texting…."What did you do?"

Atlas: Texting…"Shorted the clothes dryer. Hurry up and get out of there now.

Scene: We see Huey escape the house and join Atlas as he's calmly walking down a street.

Atlas: Nice work. You and I make an awesome team Huey.

Huey: I noticed. So why are you still carrying the laptop?

Atlas: I'm not done yet….and…..there goes the water heater.

Huey: You realize that what we're doing is buku illegal and won't stand up in a court?

Atlas: You do realize that if these jokers get their bomb made and start a war that there may not be a court to put them in? Let alone a jail cell. I swear these guys wouldn't get to do anything if Astro would stop being a little kiss ass human hugger.

Huey: And if we follow your Clint Eastwood way of dealing with things, these guys will just go underground, wait another 30 years and be more successful than before.

Atlas: Your logic confuses me.

Huey: A cat could confuse you.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

Scene: Tsukaki is seen cringing as his father rips into him over the damage done to his house.

Anataro Buhio: Oh father...if you allow me to computerize your home, you will be more calm in your golden years..well do I look calm to you right now!

Tsukaki: Father, this was unexpected I assure you.

Anataro Buhio: Oh it was? The dryer caught fire, the water heater exploded, the garden sprinkler system goes haywire and these security experts you hired were watching pornographic movies! Now answer me this question my highly intelligent child, did all this look like an accident to you?

Tsukaki: It is strange….

Anataro Buhio: Shut up? I talked with your security officer, Mister Nider and he told me that you seem to have a little pair of hackers causing a fuss at your factory, is that right?

Tsukaki: We're still investigating the matter Father and we are taking….

Anataro Buhio: Take nothing...I want them stopped, do you understand? I don't care if they're even pranking, I want the little bastards dead. We've come too far to let anything threaten our operation. They will die or you will die, take your pick. Am I clear?

Tsukaki: Perfectly father.

END OF EPISODE 6

START OF EPISODE 7

SCENE: It's morning at Tokugawa Industrial Concerns in Tokyo. Tokugawa, his son Daichi and a pair of administrators are coming to open up the plant. But when they walk inside, they find the plant completely trashed. Machines wrecked. FIle cabinets thrown all over the place with paper everywhere. Daichi walks up to a spray tagged wall and points up…

Daichi: Uh….father?

Tokugawa: What is it Dai…..(Look of shock)

SCENE: The outside of the factory.

Tokugawa's voice: THAT LITTLE BASTARD!

(Sharp fade to black)

(The video opening of BOONDOCKS with the opening soundtrack song watch?v=RGk6jniRaN4 )

(Sharp fade to black)

SCENE: We see Inspector Towashi and three armed police officers following him, walking through the ministry of science until they come to the desk where Doctor O'Shay's secretary Miss Yuko is working. We then see Yuko bringing the Inspector and the cops into the Doctor's office.

Doctor O'Shay: Good morning Inspector…

Towashi: Spare the pleasantry Doctor and call Astro at once. Atlas has finally worn out all his chances and I want Astro deputized at once.

Doctor O'Shay: Oh dear, what did Atlas do now?

Towashi: This time he went too far, he totally destroyed Tokugawa's central factory in Tokyo and I mean he made all the machines completely unusable. I want no more of Astro's excuses, you get him in here right now. And I also want the American boy you have as a charge here named Huey Freeman. Apparently he and Atlas were working together to hack the financial records of Saito Industrials as well. You have a lot of explaining to do there O'Shay.

Doctor O'Shay: Yuko? Would you please get Astro and kindly lock the door behind you?

Towashi: What? You? Corporal Monten, go with her.

Doctor O'Shay: No….I think all three of you need to find a seat and listen to what I have to tell you before you even think of ordering Astro to be a deputy. Yuko? Do as I ask please?

Yuko: Yes Doctor.

SCENE: We see the boys in Reno's room pouring over laptops and the now cluttered eraser board filled with papers, cue cards, string and sticky notes from their own investigation and the files Huey "raped" off the computer at Anataro Buhio's house.

Atlas: So now we have two Army generals, one Navy Admiral, the Minister of Defense, the Secretary of State, The chief minister of energy, Inspector Towashi…

Astro: The Inspector? (Astro is shocked)

Atlas: (smiling) Your face was priceless. I can dream can't I?

Astro: (pushing Atlas) Jerk!

Reno: I found what looks like a JNR time table in this file. Maybe one of their targets is going to be the Tokyo JNR system?

Huey: Another invoice here. A payment to the Zenbundai Broadcasting Company.

Ken: That's Japan's equal to the FOX NEWS organization.

Atlas: Oh...you mean the secret society propaganda union? Probably paying to "sex up" the news when they start these provocative attacks.

SCENE: Miss Yuko walks in.

Yuko: Astro? The Doctor needs you, Huey and Atlas to come with me right now. Inspector Towashi is here and he is not a happy man.

Astro: (looking at Atlas) What did you do?

Atlas: They found out about my shoplifting of porn?

Huey: They found out about our lifting computer files. I knew that school field trip was going to be a problem.

SCENE: Back in O'Shay's office.

Towashi: Why was I kept out of all this? This is a serious situation Doctor! The police have the right to know about this?!

Doctor O'Shay: If the plotters found out they were under surveillance inspector, they would have melted into the shadows and waiting for another day. These men are both ruthless and patient, we must keep security on the investigation.

Towashi: But what about the factory Doctor?

SCENE: Yuko, Astro, Atlas and Huey walk into the office.

Atlas: hi Inspector...about all that porn I stole?

Astro: He's totally depraved, furry erotica? Atlas you are one sick robot.

Huey: I have no responsibility for this I swear.

Towashi: Cut it out you juvie delinquents, I'm well aware of the situation. Has Atlas been with you the whole time Astro?

Astro: all except five hours in the bathroom doing who knows what.

Atlas: I call it stress relief.

Huey: Don't lump me in with these two?

Towashi: Will you all be serious! Tokugawa wants Atlas on a pike and Saito is pressing charges against Huey and Atlas, now how am I supposed to keep this investigation a secret when Atlas and Mister Freeman are wanted felons?

Atlas: Arrest me.

Astro: Really...you should arrest Atlas for the sake of the furry animals everywhere.

Huey: I'm not associated with these two...really.

Atlas: No really….make a big deal of it. I'll go to the abandoned car plant, me and Astro will fake a brawl, the news media can get all the juicy fruit they need and I'll sit in the slammer for 48 hours….problem solved.

Astro: And….Huey?

Atlas: I threatened him and his family, forced the poor kid to help me hack Saito Industrials. In fact, we'll tie Huey to a chair and say Astro rescued him from a ruthless terrorist who used Astro's trust to war against humans.

Doctor O'Shay: And that would be the kind of proof Senator Lamp needs for his anti-robot campaign.

Towashi: Oh no it won't. I'll personally go to his office and read that man the riot act. He'll keep his stupid trap shut.

Atlas: Inspector? You defending robots? Has the racism melted away? I'm…...I'm touched!

Towashi: You just keep your nose clean you little brat. Remember, you're one strike away from a felony conviction already because of your own antics.

Astro: Dressing like a furry? Man you are sick.

SCENE: Atlas slugs Astro and the fight's on

Doctor O'Shay: BOYS! NOT IN MY OFFICE!

SCENE: It is much later when Nider walks into the office of Tsukaki Buhio and turns on the television.

Nider: Sir, you should see this.

SCENE: Tsukaki joins Nider as they watch the live news feed from Metro City. We see Astro hauling Atlas out of the old car factory wrapped in chains and chucking him into a police van as other officers carry Huey out in a blanket.

Reporter: Astro? Astro we heard that Atlas was involved in the destruction of property at Tokugawa Industrials and an alleged hacking scheme involving Saito Industrials…

Astro: (in tears) I thought I could change him but I admit I was wrong. Atlas is nothing but an evil robot, he used me to do all his dirty work against the humans…

Atlas: I'll kill you, you traitor! You and that negro friend of yours!

SCENE: Astro runs over and whales on Atlas until the police pull him off.

Astro: YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN PRISON! YOU BURNED MY TRUST YOU SCUMBAG!

SCENE: Atlas sits behind a jail cell laughing at the cell phone video Huey is holding.

Atlas: That was classic! Man you hammed it up didn't you?

Astro: You kinda dislocated my left shoulder in the fight you know.

Atlas: Had to make it real looking. About the "negro" thing Huey?

Huey: Should have used the "N Bomb" would have made you even more infamous around the world.

Atlas: Hopefully it will convince these clowns to stay with their schedules. I'm out 48 hours so you'll have to pick up the slack. Number crunching tells me we're close to the first provocation. What about the Chinese Special Forces?

Reno: I sent them the information on the JNR possibility and they're working on it. I'm thinking however that they might hit a mall as a starting point. You know North Korea has threatened a missile test launch near our coast? Came out in the news about a half hour ago.

Atlas: Then you guys better get working while I sit and steam. If you need me? Just bust me out?

Astro: Don't worry...we won't need you.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

SCENE: Two Chinese exchange students, or so we're led to believe by their college jackets from Osaka University, prowl the JNR station in Tokyo…

Student one: Commander, all is clear here so far. Shall we proceed to Chiba-hara?

Major Yun: proceed and carry out your investigation between Chiba-hara and Masusaki...out.

SCENE: Major Yun stands with his lieutenant overlooking a long span train trestle that links Sagami-Shinjuku with Nobudachi.

Lieutenant Minh: Sir...with such an extensive train network to cover with only 50 men…

Major Yun: The Ministry of Science is giving us help with its stock of remote drones and we have a contact from the ministry whos' a robot contact of Astro. In fact….

SCENE: We see a black Dodge 68 Charger come roaring up a dirt road and it slides to a stop before the two men, Major Yun looking a little upset at the display as Futurama's Bender Jose Rodriguez climbs out saying "Yo, my homies from China, what is all up and shit?!"

Major Yun: Thank you for telling the whole damned world with your foolish display.

Bender: Don't get your sumo wrap in a bind Major. I'm just your average bozo meeting a couple of my homies you know. As for your request, it's been filtered down through the common bot on the street and they're all actively pinging if you catch my drift.

Major Yun: That's good. Remember though...if they can safeguard human lives but allow any "events" to carry their course, that will benefit our cause despite any "material damages" which may result.

Bender: Yeah, yeah….anyway dude, feel free to hop in my machine and I'll get you between points much faster than those dirty crotch rockets you guys are riding. And it'll be safer since I have this beast of mine fricken armored.

SCENE: Bender peels out in the dirt and slides onto a concrete roadway.

Major Yun: We would like to get to our destination in one piece!

Bender: Trust me, I'm an accomplished driver. I'm also a little psychopathic.

Yun's lieutenant: That's obvious!

SCENE: Metro City multi-story Ginza building. Jetter Mars and his girl friend Miri make their appearance. Both of them stopping by the ginza on their way home from school.

Miri: Did you get this text from this "Bender"?

Jetter: Yeah...what does he mean by "Don't interfere?" Jetter snorts "Just make sure to passively steer humans away…" What kind of stupid advice is that?"

Miri: The reasons seem somewhat logical, I mean if they're doing a big investigation and these "events" have to be allowed…

Jetter: Sounds like something "knock off" would cook up.

Miri: Now that's mean to even think that Jetter.

Jetter: Hmph...you always take his side.

Miri: Just because you have a jealous streak a mile long doesn't give you the right to think such things about Astro.

Jetter: I'm not jealous. I just want Doctor (name) to get the credit he deserves. I was first, not Astro.

Miri: SIgh….anyway, can we shop without you causing a nuclear meltdown over your boiler pressure?

SCENE: Jetter suddenly stops. Both of them are in the Tokyo Hands section of the mall…

Miri: Huh? What?

Jetter: SInce when does a cell phone signal come from a carry bag that hasn't been sold yet?

Miri: Where?

SCENE: Jetter points.

Miri: There's a lot of people around here.

Jetter: If it's a bomb and we can't do anything…

SCENE: Jetter looks around.

Jetter: Then again…

SCENE: Jetter fires a finger laser into the ceiling and sets off the water sprinklers. People scream and start running out. Jetter pushes Miri back and starts slowly walking towards the bag racks…

Miri: What should I do?

Jetter: Make sure everyone's out of here. I'm gonna try and move the bomb to a more secure place so the blast will be isolated….better yet? Call your hero boyfriend since you like him so much.

Miri: Some days I just want to disconnect your mouth.

Jetter: Might be an improvement!

SCENE: Ministry of Science building, Astro is walking with Reno and Huey when his signal tone goes off.

Astro: Astro….Miri? I'll be right there!

Reno: What?

Astro: The Metro Ginza….call Inspector Towashi, Mars found a bomb.

Huey: Here it goes.

SCENE: Astro rockets down the hall and out through an open window.

Reno: I warn him about flying inside the building!

SCENE: We see Astro rocketing over Metro City and he soon arrives at the Metro City Ginza where he lands in the parking lot…

Astro: Miri? Where is it?

Miri: Tokyo Hands on the….

SCENE: The bomb goes off on the 15th floor, blowing out windows and causing a panic. Astro flies into the burning and partially destroyed store to see Miri climbing over wreckage…

Miri: Jetter!

Astro: Was he in here Miri?

Miri: He was trying to get the bomb to a place where it would do so much damage.

Astro: A little late for that.

SCENE: MIri hears moaning and runs to find Mars lying under a fallen shelf.

Jetter: Sheesh...that rang my bells.

Miri: You think?

Jetter: Oh man! I can never find clothes that don't get trashed!

SCENE: Jetter sees Astro.

Jetter: Look who shows up late for the party.

Astro: Glad to see you're in one piece.

SCENE: Jetter stands up and brushes himself off.

Jetter: All the humans got out?

Astro: Yup….uh…..then again….

SCENE: Astro runs to a window as he hears the sirens below.

Astro: We have to get down to the street and stop the first responders!

SCENE: Astro grabs Jetter's arm.

Jetter: Don't order me around "rip-off"

Astro: Cut it with the stupid insults Mars! They could have a bomb somewhere on the street so move your ass!

SCENE: Astro flies out a window.

Jetter: Thinks he can order me around….jerk.

Miri: Shut up and get down there before I beat you?

Jetter: Ok….ok…...sheesh, just kiss him already.

SCENE: A few blocks down from the explosion, two men watch intently from a roof.

Man one: General...the explosion has occurred on schedule.

General Phong: Very well….prepare the second device.

Man one: We are ready. Arm the device.

Man Two: armed.

(Scene ending)

(Scene start)

SCENE: Astro lands and waves his arms at the approaching emergency vehicles.

Astro: STOP! STOP!

SCENE: The vehicles stop and Delta, the commander of Metro City SWAT, jumps from his truck.

Delta: You better have a good reason…

Astro: Mars is looking for a second bomb. One went off in the Tokyo Hands part of the ginza.

Delta: That means the "perps" are still around.

SCENE: Delta turns to his truck and orders his SWAT-bots to take positions on the sidewalks.

Delta: MARCH! Tell Sargent Deutadi to call the Inspector and order a Castle Bravo, shut the city down!

So if the "perps" are here; They won't have qualms about doing something else so we need to find them.

Astro: Mars? Anything?

Mars: Not yet...I'd look at the roofs if I were you.

Astro: (Calling Doctor O'Shay) Doctor? We need a high flying drone over the Ginza that I can patch into.

Doctor O'Shay: (Calling back) Was anyone hurt?

Astro: So far no one but Mars is looking for a car bomb or another trap.. I'm with Delta holding up the responders.

Mars: Hope you're not just chatting because I found a car recieving a cell phone signal.

Delta: If it's getting a signal then they're still here.

Astro: Trace the signal back to where it's coming from Mars.

Mars: Already did….two blocks back from where you're standing, building on the corner of the intersection, on your left side as you walk.

SCENE: Back at the ministry of Science, Reno and Huey are monitoring the television, radio and transmission from Astro and now Mars.

Huey: Wait...who's this Mars guy?

Reno: He's like Astro. Astro's "dad" and Mars "dad" were once colleagues here when the Astro program was requested by the defense ministry. Doctor (name) stormed out after Tenma accepted the bid and built Mars. That kid is a pain in the butt.

Huey: Maybe….can I talk to him?

Reno: Go ahead.

Huey: Mars? I'm Huey.

Mars: Yeah, and I'm dewy and lewy, what's it to you?

Huey: Think you can duplicate the cell phone signal to the bomb transmitter?

SCENE: Mars is crouched behind a garbage can looking at the car.

Mars: If I had the frequency. I can trace the transmission line but not the exact mathematics...I'm not as gifted as dumb ass Astro.

Astro: I heard that!

Mars: Oh good, you can hear at least.

Huey: Astro? Can you get all the "math" and hand it to Mars?

Astro: Yeah...if he'll kiss my feet and call me king?

Huey: Kiss off!

Reno: In case you two dorks don't understand? Car bomb?

Astro: I'm working on it.

SCENE: We see the Metro City police and the SWAT closing in on the building where the two bombers are poised to set off their device. They don't see that the police have entered from an unseen door on the street and are now working their way up to the roof.

Mars: Thank you for the math…..and…...I have the bomb.

SCENE: Astro runs up to the lead emergency vehicle.

Astro: You guys can go slowly up the street now but be careful. Mars? Get ready to give that car an olympic hammer throw.

Mars: (flexing his fingers) I'll place hold it if you football kick it?

Reno: Please don't fool around you two?

Mars: No sense of humor.

SCENE: Metro City police sargent Deutadi is holding at the door to the roof of the building where the two bombers stand ready to detonate their car bomb.

Man 1: Almost there.

Man 2: What are we waiting for?

Main 1: We must take out that little pest in the lead. General Phong wants that robot destroyed. Steady...NOW!

SCENE: Man 2 shuts down his cel phone but the car doesn't explode.

Man 1: What?!

Man 2: It didn't go off.

Man 1: Did you wire it correctly?

Man 2: I followed the instructions precisely!

SCENE: The police suddenly charge onto the roof.

Deutadi: DROP YOUR WEAPONS! DROP THEM NOW!

SCENE: The two men furn on the pokice with pistols.

Man 1: LONG LIVE THE GLORIOUS REVOLUTION!

Main 2: PRAISE OUR DEAR LEADER KIM JONG UN!

SCENE: Suddenly from behind, Astro flies up behind the two men and knocks them out.

Astro: Sorry to spoil your martyrdom.

SCENE: Deutadi runs up to cuff the two terrorists.

Deutadi: NIcely done Astro.

Astro: I had help.

Mars: I'm not your "help"...dork!

AStro: "SIgh" Mars…

Mars: I'll turn this fake cel phone transmission off, I swear.

SCENE: Astro joins Mars in taking the car off the street and high over the Pacific Ocean.

Astro: You know when you're not being mouthy, we actually work together well? You me and Atlas make a good team?

Mars: Sheesh…..he's a worse rip off than you. I only work with you because I'm bound as a robot. Besides that? You're a cheep knock off by product and we're still going to suit the ministry and Doctor O'Shay for damages.

Astro: And when are you ever going to do that?

Mars: Stop smiling at me dufus and throw the stupid car?

SCENE: AStro throws the car and it explodes.

Astro: I think from here on out things are gonna get pretty interesting. WAnt a piece of the action Mars?

Mars: Take me to dinner and I might consider it.

Huey: (by radio) Astro? You might want to cinsider postponing that dinner date. There's other important things we need to talk about.

Mars: Ok….count me in….just this once because you need me, after that? I'm gonna sue you into poverty.

Astro: So much for a hope at a happy medium.

END OF EPISODE 7


End file.
